


Three Heads of the Dragon

by Tru_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bisexual Jon Snow, Bisexual Male Character, Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Polyamory, Romance, Slash, Slavery, Smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru_Targaryen/pseuds/Tru_Targaryen
Summary: Daenerys, Viserys and Daemon have always been together even through the worst of times. Until Viserys sold Daemon into slavery. While Daenerys and Viserys were taken in by Illyrio he was a bed slave. There he vowed to return to his sister. When he does everything seems perfect until it isn't.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've rewritten this like two times and each time I keep getting writer's block. I can't see a way to write the story without basically turning Daemon into a male version of Daenerys which isn't a bad thing but I want to make my own character. And in my original draft, Daenerys was supposed to be resurrected but if she doesn't conquer Slaver's Bay and stays there to learn to rule it sort of undermines her character. So I've ultimately decided to just have both Dany and Daemon live.

 

_Prologue_

For as long as he could remember Daemon and his siblings have been running. They used to live in Braavos up until Ser Willem Darry died. Their servants had stolen anything of value and left them behind. From then on they ran. All over the Free Cities, they fought, begged, stolen and ran for survival.

They soon were forced to sell their mother's crown for a small amount for food and that was when Viserys changed. His joy had died and his cruelty and anger were born. He would strike both Daenerys and Daemon whenever they displeased him or whenever they 'awoke the dragon'. Daenerys would do as he says but Daemon was more defiant.

His defiance costs him a great deal. One day when they were in Lys looking for someone to take them in Daemon angered Viserys. Viserys tried to sell their sisters maidenhead in exchange for a warm nights sleep. Viserys instead sold him, virginity and all. He begged for forgiveness but Viserys ignored his pleas.

Now a slave, Daemon was put to work at a popular brothel. He was trained in the ways of pleasuring others. He was as defiant as ever but his defiance was replied with lashings until his back was crisscrossed with scars. He soon learned that if he were to survive he would need to be obedient, for now, at least. Men and woman, he was trained to give all kinds of pleasure and to adapt to all sort of perversions.

When he proved his obedience he was taken from the brothel and taken to the Alchemist's Guild of Lys. There he was taught out to brew two poisons, the anonymous Tears of Lys or the brutal Strangler. He was taught that they would only use these on clients with sizable debts with no signs of repayment. Little do they know that they have just given him the perfect weapon of his escape.

After dealing with a few clients in debt he had earned a night with the brothel master. Daemon knew that this is his only chance. He had hidden a vile of Essence of Nightshade, a poison he took the liberty of studying in secret, within himself for they had stripped him before they escorted him. After pleasuring the master he had offered the older man wine. The master, exhausted from the long round of fucking, agreed to the offer. He had reached into himself and dug deep for the vile and gave a sigh of relief when he found it. He poured the poison in the wine.

As soon the master fell to sleep he quickly made his escape. He unlocked his collar and stole a few robes from the masted and took a scarf to cover his face. He took a small pouch of gold from the master before he discreetly walked out of the brothel. He soon made it to the harbor and found a sailor who would take him to the mainland for a price, a price he easily met. Daemon remembered Viserys saying something about Pentos before he had sold him off.

Once he reached the Free City of Pentos, he wondered the streets. He hoped to find his siblings but instead heard of a Magister who housed exiles of Westeros. It was Viserys and Daenerys, it had to be. He reached the magister's palace only to be stopped by Unsullied guards. He told them to tell Viserys and Daenerys that their brother had arrived. One of the guards marched inside while one kept his eyes locked on the prince. As soon as he saw his siblings the magister had allowed him entry.

Illyrio had lavished him with gifts and luxuries but Daemon knew that everything came with a price. As soon as he was fed and washed he has requested that Illyrio loan him one of his many Unsullied guards to train in combat with. He learned how to use the three spears and the short sword. He then had asked Illyrio to hire one of the best warriors in Essos to train him.

It had taken a few weeks for his instructor to arrive, he had sailed from Braavos. Syrio Forel, the First Sword of Braavos. Daemon had thought that the man was more a dancer than a fighter before he had actually spared with the man, he was quick, agile, precise and graceful. He could've killed Daemon many times if he wanted to. The prince had trained in the ways of the Water Dance using his small stature and lean muscled body to its fullest. Months later Syrio had declared his training finished.

In the time he had known Syrio he had asked him about Braavos. It had been years since he had been there. Syrio had told him many things about the Sealord, the Iron Bank, the Red Temple but what interested him the most was the House of Black and White. The headquarters of the Faceless Men. He had asked how one becomes a Faceless Man. Syrio had told him many rumors of the initiation. They were the best killers of the known world and Daemon wanted to know how they are the best.

Daemon stowed away on a ship headed for Braavos. He hid below decks of the boat. For nearly a week he stole food from the barrels he hid behind. Once they reached Braavos he quickly escaped the ship. It took him two days to find the House of Black and White.

When he entered the inner sanctum a cold-faced man approached him. He asked Daemon who he is and the prince quickly lied. The man saw right through him and he eventually told him who he really was. He asked him if he's afraid of death and he answered honestly, he wasn't. His face then turned to a skull with decaying skin and worms crawling in and out. He then grabbed the man bt his robe and pulled him forward and looked into the darkness where his eyes should be. The man was satisfied with the action and offered him food.

From then on day after day, he would ask Daemon who he is and he would reply 'no one' and the man would say he lies. Every day he would see people walking up to the statues of the different gods. It took him nearly a fortnight to realize what they were all really praying for and who they are really praying to, the Many-Faced God. The cold-face man asks him who he wants to kill and he answered. Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark, Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, Tywin Lannister, his son Jaime Lannister, and lastly Viserys Targaryen. He swore the last name caught the man off guard but he never showed it. He told him that only the Many-Faced God determines who dies, not him and said that they will die when their time comes.

He then instructed him to abandon all the possessions he had brought with him. He gathered his things and walked out of the temple before dropping them in the water all except his mothers necklace. The necklace had a simple silver chain and a large red ruby. It is the only thing he has of her and refused to just throw it away so he hid it under a stone. When he re-enters the temple the cold-face man taught him the history of the Faceless Men.

The order of the Faceless Men is far older than Braavos dating all the way back to the Valyrian Freehold amongst the slaves beneath the Fourteen Fires. Daemon knew much of Valyria Viserys taught him and Daenerys about their ancestors and the language of High Valyrian. Whoever was the first faceless man was unknown, a slave, a noble or an overseer no one knows but they do know that all the slaves prayed to different gods but actually to one, death. They became their god and killed all who prayed for it. Daemon wondered, why kill the slaves and not the masters who made them wish for death? He never asked.

He reached the next stage of his training as a novice. He then met a small girl who looked half his age but she had the presence of a woman grown. She had taught him other languages, taught him how to catch a lie and he helped her prepare her potions.

A few weeks later the cold-face man had told him to learn the Braavosi tongue by being amongst them. He also told him to follow a man of the Iron Bank. Daemon went by the alias of Robert, his disguise is of a whoring man. He kept to a tight schedule a few days out in the streets following the man and a few days back at the temple.

One day on his while he followed the man of the Iron Bank he saw two men follow a girl into an alleyway. He had a decision to make and he quickly made it. He found the two men trying to rip the girl's skirts off. He easily killed the two men by jabbing his dagger into their necks from behind. He had told her to say he wasn't there and she quickly nodded.

He knew they would find out sooner or later so he decided to get on with it. He had told the cold face man that he had killed the two men. That night the girl gives him warm milk before he went to sleep, it had a bitter taste. The next morning he had lost his sight. The cold-face man had told him they are not gods, they do not judge who lives and who dies they serve the god of many faces.

He and the girl would play the game of lies until he learned to pick out a lie just from her voice. An acolyte then brought him to another room. He says he had five senses and should learn how to harness them all. He threw a staff into his arms and began to beat and tease him. Daemon was a skilled fighter but without his sight he was useless. It took months for him to actually block a blow directed to his head. Hearing, smell, taste, feeling he learned how to use all his senses.

He had told the acolyte that he is the cold-face man. He could change his voice but his smell was unmaskable but he neglected to tell him that. His blind training was complete and the next day his vision returned.

A gathering of Faceless Men began to determine if he is ready to continue. A wrinkled old man interrogated him with questions. When the interrogation is over he deems him ready for his first assassination. He would follow a merchantman and kill him. He was always surrounded by people in the markets so it would have to be quick.

His face would be too easy to notice so he was lead down a dark stairway. When they reached the bottom the enter an underground chamber. The walls were lined with carved out faces that looked like masks. Then upon closer inspection, he realized that these are people have died in the temple. The face chosen for him is an elderly man. The acolyte cuts his hand open and instructs him to let his blood drip on the face. Once he did the dried face came to life. He put on the face and become the mask completely.

He follows his target religiously. He memorizes all his little habits, quirks, and lies. What catches his attention is that he sucks on his fingers after he eats. After noticing that it became too easy. Posing as an old merchant named Tywin with a welcoming face, he sold the man some moist crab and the man quickly ait it. Unbeknownst to the man the crab was moist with poison and some melted butter to mask the taste.

The cold-face man was satisfied with the result and decided it was time for him to mentor under mummers who are a part of a play called Western Madness. As soon as he joined the group he knew what the test was. The play was about the Usurper's War. Every time the show played he would watch Rhaegar die at the Trident and his father being stabbed in the back by Jaime Lannister and see Robert Baratheon sit upon his family's throne. He'll admit it nearly broke him more times than once but he powered through it.

After the little show was over for good he returned to the temple. The cold-face man had told him he has resisted the temptations and ambitions of Daemon Targaryen and now he has truly become no one. He was sent to his chambers to await his final initiation for the next day. As he laid there in the defining quiet he couldn't help but think back to why he came here, to begin with, but it was like his mind was blocked off. He exited the room frustrated before he sneaked out of the temple. He knew he had forgotten something but he doesn't remember what.

He scrambled around the stones for what felt like hours until he saw something shine. He pulled out a necklace but not just any necklace. He remembers now, it belonged to his queen mother. He wasn't no one he is Prince Daemon Targaryen. Within the ruby, he saw Viserys, Westeros, King's Landing, Dragonstone and Daenerys. Especially Daenerys. He had decided that he wasn't no one and he will never be no one.

That night he had stolen five faces from the temple. A young girl, an old man, a stern man, an angry woman and a kindly woman. He used all his training to leave without a tace because come morning they will know what he did and they will come after him. He stowed away on a ship that he learned was heading for Pentos.

As he hid he closed his eyes so he could concentrate on why he had even come back to Braavos, to begin with. Not for himself or Viserys not even for the crown but for Daenerys. The Usurper and his dogs stole a childhood away from her and she was the most sincere, kind and innocent person he knows. For her. He was sold to slavery for her. He fled to Pentos to be with her. He learned to fight to protect her. He came to Braavos to learn how to seek revenge for her.

Everything for her.

Now he is returning to her. Once he returns to Pentos everything will be alright.

What's the worst that could happen?


	2. Two Halves of the Same Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip to where things start to diverge from canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to mention in the last chapter that this will be a book/show fusion. I'll take the best changes from the books the show made and ignore the bad ones. Example: the Dorne plot from the show will cease to exist. I'll even include characters from the book that the show didn't but I won't say which
> 
> I'll go with the book version of the Dothraki wedding.

 

_Chapter 1:_ _Two Halves of the Same Soul_

It was far worse than he could ever imagine. Viserys and Illyrio had arranged for Daenerys to marry a Dothraki Khal named Drogo. If it wasn't for Dany calming him down he would've killed them both in an instant. She didn't want her brothers to fight when they just got back together.

"I'm apoplectic!" Daemon exclaimed once he entered Dany's chambers.

Dany closed the door behind them, "Yes, you've mentioned that...more than once...in the past five minutes." She sighed as Daemon paced through the room.

"How could Viserys be so stupid!?" The younger twin stopped his pacing, "Does he not know what the Dothraki are known for? They won't honor whatever agreement Viserys made. They're afraid of the damn ocean! What are the chances of them even considering getting a boat to Westeros?" He ranted.

"Can we stop talking about it?" Dany asked almost pleading. "I just want to focus on my brothers return."

Daemon calmed himself when he saw her teary eyes, "I'm sorry." He walked up to her and wrapped his hands around her in a tight embrace. Being the same height they put their head on each other's shoulders, "I forgot myself." He closed his eyes losing himself in her arms. Against his own wishes, he pulled away and looked in her eyes, "How have you been?"

She let out a shaky breath, "I've been managing." She nodded, "I've been keeping a strong front."

Daemon smiled assuringly, "Of course you have, you are the blood of the dragon."

Dany smiled, "We are." She replied, "The three of us are." She added dropping her smile.

Daemon kept himself from frowning, "Yes, the three of us. Like Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya."

Dany's expression turned indifferent, "We need the Dothraki, we can't go back home without an army."

Daemon knew she was right. They can't be conquerers without an army. "I won't trade you for any army. I'll kill Drogo myself if I have to."

"Please don't put yourself in danger for me." She pleaded, "If something happened to you because of me-"

"It would be for you." He quickly objected, "And I'm not the same boy who needed to be protected anymore. That reminds me." He reached behind himself and pulled out a dagger from his belt. "I want you to have this."

Dany looked at the dagger mesmerized. The blade of the dagger shined, the grey handle had a dragonscale design, the hilt looked like two dragon heads facing up towards the tip of the blade making a crescent shape with an oval rainbow white opal in the center and mirroring stone of Dragonglass on the other side. "It's beautiful." She said in awe as she took it in hand.

"This isn't a toy." He began, "I'll train you how to use it myself. It isn't as simple as just stabbing people."

She gave him a frown, "I know that." She looked down at the dagger feeling for the weight, "Can we begin now?"

Daemon smiled at her enthusiasm, "Eat first. You'll need your energy. I won't go easy on you." He warned.

Dany smiled at him, "I wouldn't want you to. We can't let Viserys see this."

They shared a frown. Viserys, like most men, believes wan to be lower than men. "No, we can't." He agrees, "But don't worry over it now. Now you name it."

She gave him a confused look, "I thought only swords are named."

He shrugged before speaking, "Traditionally they are but we are anything but traditional." He smirked.

She smiled in return before she looked down at the dagger. She looked into the opal. It was colored like a dream. "Then I shall name it, Dream."

"Why dream?" Daemon wondered.

She looked down at the stone caringly, "When I look into this stone I see all sorts of magnificent colors. I see the red of the Red Keep, the green of the fields of the Reach, the blue of the shores of Tarth." She turned the blade around to see the obsidian, "And when I look at this one, I see Dragonstone, Balerion the Black Dread and...us." Dany looked back at him, "In my dreams, we set sail to Westeros together...always together."

"I have that dream too." He replied with a small smile, "I've dreamt of it many times. So many times that I've lost count." Daemon chuckled, "I won't lie, sometimes I dream of us having dragons flying above us."

Dany let out a laugh, "If only." She lifted the dagger, "This will be my dragon."

"Just don't try to fly with it." He got a smack on his arm in return. He took the dagger's scabbard from his belt, "Here, put it away and hide it."

She took the small scabbard and sheathed the blade. Daemon watched entranced as she walked to her dresser and put the dagger all the way in the back. When she turned around he quickly snapped out of his stupor.

"So when will he arrive?" Daemon asked almost bitterly.

"He's already here." She replied getting a confused look from her twin, "He has a manse here in Pentos. From what Viserys told me his manse is just as grand as this one, more so even. We will arrive tonight to attend a great feast."

"And then what?" Daemon asked.

"I don't know, Viserys hasn't told me." Dany replied.

"Perhaps Viserys doesn't know either." He replied bitterly.

Viserys never thought anything through even when they were children. He always spoke before he thought. They call him the Beggar King and that only fed his rage further.

"We could always run away." Daemon suddenly suggested, "Just say the word and we could leave right now."

"Where would we go?" Dany asked unsurely.

"Anywhere, anywhere where we could be free." He pushed.

She thought about it deeply and sighed. If they did run and Viserys found them the consequences would be dire, "We shouldn't talk of such things." She replied walking past him.

Before Daemon could object there was a knock on the door, "Come." Dany signaled.

A servant girl opened the door and walked in, "My Prince, King Viserys has summoned you to his chambers." She bowed her head.

Daemon glanced over to his sister before speaking, "Tell him I will be but a moment." He said and she bowed before walking away.

"He'll probably tell you to change." Dany assumed.

He rolled his eyes, "Probably. I will see you later?" He asked looking at her hopefully.

She gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yes."

Daemon smiled before walking out of her chambers. His smile immediately dropped when he closed the door behind him. This could be his only chance at killing Viserys but the collateral damage would be too great. Illyrio probably put endless hours into this betrothal and despite the kind front he puts on the Magister will most likely seek recompense.

He hoped Viserys kept the same chambers from before. He knocked, "Enter." His brother called. He opened the door to see his brother being catered to by servants. Viserys turned to see who came in, "Ah brother." He shoed away the servant who all walked past Daemon.

"You summoned me." Daemon stated straight to the point.

"Yes, I've got something for you." He behind himself and took the clothes on a small table.

Daemon looked down at the clothes. They were identical to Viserys' current attire. "What I'm wearing will suffice, Viserys." He simply replied.

A scowl grew on the elder brothers face, "We must present a united front when we meet Khal Drogo and gods hope that Daenerys does her part." Viserys rolled his eyes.

Daemon sighed he really wanted to leave, "Fine but I'll pick out what I want to wear."

"Anything but these rags." He chuckled ar his younger brothers appearance, "Go, I'll send for your bath. A prince of Valyrian blood shouldn't look as such."

Daemon only turned around and walked away. When he made it back to his chambers two servants, they are slaves, were already drawing his bath. They were both young boys around his own age of sixteen. The water steamed it was scolding hot, close to a boil. He stripped himself in front of them and walked into the water. 'It is too hot' one of the servants said but he didn't mind, he liked the heat it soothed him. Targaryens have always taken a liking to the heat.

The pale slave combed his long hair working out the knots. Daemon asked them to shave it to the skin at the sides and to trim the top so was no longer in his eyes. They scrubbed his feet, back, arms and hands. They picked out the dirt from his nails. When they were done they dried him and presented various articles of clothing to him.

Daemon settled with black leather pants, a see-through red lace shirt, a black leather vest with a dragon scale design to cover his lashing scars, he put on black boots made of soft leather. He walked to a mirror and stared into his own reflection for a moment pondering if he wants to go through with this. After a moment of pondering he decided that he will go for Daenerys. He picked up his mothers necklace and put it around his neck, the ruby shined proudly. He took two daggers he knicked off a sellsword he passed by and put them in his vest.

Daemon dismissed the slaves and walked out to the terrace. He had a clear view of the bay. He had many times imagined the lands beyond the Narrow Sea. Westeros, his home, the realm taken from his family. His recites the names of the men who had a hand in the downfall of his family. Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark, Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, Tywin and Jaime Lannister.

When he ensures the safety of his sister he will stow away on a ship to King's Landing and throw Jon Arryn from the top of the Tower of the Hand and drive a sword through Jaime Lannister's back within the Red Keep, then further west and slay Tywin Lannister in his own chambers and north into the Riverlands and drown Hoster Tully in the Trident and as far north as he needs and abduct and feed Eddard Stark to a wild pack of wolves and burn the godswood of Winterfell. All of them before Robert Baratheon, he wants the Usurper to know he's coming.

He was so consumed by the idea of revenge he didn't realize the sun setting. The sky was orange, yellow and purple signaling the coming night. A knock on his door caught his attention. He walked across the room and opened the door and saw a slave girl standing in the hallway.

"Forgive me, Prince Daemon but your brother and sister are prepared to depart for Khal Drogo's manse and await your arrival." She informed quickly.

He nodded, "Yes." He closed the door behind him, "Please escort me if you will." The girl bowed her head and lead him through the vast manse. When he made it to the entry hall where his siblings waited with Illyrio. His eyes landed on Daenerys and ignored Viserys completely. She was a vision. The plum dress she wore brought out her eyes, "You look beautiful." He found himself saying.

She blushed, "Thank you."

A large palanquin was brought to them, carried by a dozen large muscled men. Illyio raised his hand and politely let them climb in first. Two servants pulled the curtains opened revealing a plush interior. Viserys sprawled out on the pillows while his siblings sat straight up. When Illyrio entered the palanquin was hoisted up onto the men's shoulders. Daemon could see over Illyrio's shoulders that two servants lit the way through the pitch black streets of Pentos with blue stain glass lanterns.

"We don't need the whole khalasar." Viserys suddenly said catching his attention, "Ten thousand, that would be enough, I could sweep the Seven Kingdoms with ten thousand Dothraki screamers. The realm will rise for its rightful king. Tyrell, Redwyne, Darry, Greyjoy they have no more love for the Usurper than I do. The Dornishmen burn to avenge Elia and her children." Daemon wanted to roll his eyes. They would need more than ten thousand men to even take a single kingdom, two if they're lucky. "And the smallfolk will be with us. They cry out for their true king." Viserys looked at Illyrio anxiously, "They do, don't they?"

"They are your people, and they love you well." Illyrio answers amiably.

Daemon didn't even need to look at the Magister to detect the lie. Though he admits Viserys does have a point. The Greyjoys rebelled immediately after the Usurper's War and the Tyrells were loyal to the very end and Elia was a princess of Dorne and the Dornish are famed for their lust for vengeance even in Essos. But still, they would need far more than ten thousand men to band them together.

He gave a discreet glare to the magister. Behind the colorful jewels and clothes, there is a schemer. Using his brother's naivety to manipulate him. He was probably the one who had the idea to sell Daenerys to the Dothraki.

Daemon looked over to his sister who looked anxious. He placed his hand over hers and gave it an assuring squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled in return. They stayed like that for what seemed forever until the palanquin stopped.

The curtains were thrown open and a slave offered his hand to help Daenerys out. She took his hand and climbed out with Daemon close behind. Before them, stood a nine towered manse with high brick walls overgrown with pale ivy. Illyrio told them it was a gift from the magisters of Pentos.

The slave said something to Illyrio in a growl-like language. The magister replied is the same language. The slave nodded and began to escort them inside. Viserys muttered an insult all the while he clenched his hand on the hilt of the sword he no doubts borrowed from Illyrio.

As they were escorted inside the smell of spices, food, and burning wood wafted over them. Black iron lanterns lined the walls limiting the entry hall. They passed a multicolored stein glass window depicting the Doom of Valyria.

The stone archway with winding leaves leads into a courtyard. They stood beneath the archway and the eunuch announced their arrival. "Viserys of House Targaryen, the Third of his Name," the man's singing voice boomed through the courtyard, "King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm. His brother Daemon Lightningborn, Prince of Dragonstone and his sister Daenerys Stormborn, Princess of Summerhall. His honorable host Illyrio Mopatis Magister of Pentos."

It had been a while since he last heard his own nickname, Lightningborn. He remembered when Ser Willem told him his mother birthed him when a bolt of lightning lit up the entire chamber. Ser Willem told him it meant the gods were waiting for his arrival.

They entered the courtyard overgrown with even more pale ivy. Dany pressed into his side nervously. He glanced down at her before looking around. The crowd was very colorful with men from different corners of the world and then he realized there were no women here except Dany.

Daemon leaned down to whisper in her ear, "It's alright just stay close. If any of them try anything I'll make them regret it." She nodded.

"Those three there are Drogo's bloodriders." Illyrio pointed at three large men with copper skin and long braids, "By the pillar is Khal Moro with his son Rhogoro. The man with the green beard is the brother to the Archon of Tyrosh, and the man behind him is Ser Jorah Mormont."

Dany looked at the Magister, "A knight?" She asked curiously.

A large smile broke through his beard, "No less. Anointed with the seven oils by the High Septon himself."

What is a knight of Westeros doing here?

"What is he doing here?" Dany blurted out before Daemon himself could ask.

"The Usurper wanted his head." Illyrio answers. "Some trifling affront. He sold some poachers to a Tyroshi slaver instead of giving them to the Night's Watch. Absurd law. A man should be able to do what he wants with his own chattel."

So he was a slaver on the run from the Usurper. If Daemon is being honest he would've hunted the man down as well. He hated slavery, previously being a slave. The only good memory was when he killed his master.

Ser Jorah was a fit man, taller and muscled. He stood out from the others who wore silks and jewels, he instead wore wool and leather. His green tunic had a black bear embroidered on it.

"I shall wish to speak with Ser Jorah before the night is over." Viserys requested.

Illyrio put a soft hand on Dany's bare shoulder, "Over there sweet princess," He pointed, "over there is the Khal himself."

Daemon followed his finger to see who this Khal Drago is. His gaze found a large man at least a head taller than anyone else in the room, he seemed younger than his reputation had led him to believe. His skin was practically polished copper, his beard is braided at the bottom to match his long braid.

Dany's grip on him tighten. She saw the Khal as well as was frightened. She was extremely anxious there is no telling of what will happen.

"I must make my submissions." Illyrio suddenly said, "Wait here. You will be called over when he is ready." He informed before he walked away.

Viserys yanked them apart and came between his siblings. "Do you see how long his braid is, siblings?" He asked, "When Dothraki are defeated in combat they cut their braids in disgrace, so the world knows their shame. Khal Drogo has never lost a fight. He is Aegon the Conqueror reborn and you Daenerys, will be his queen."

Daemon glared at the Khal. Even if he is as good as Viserys says he will not let him hurt Dany. Though her hand is not his arm any longer he could feel her terror of the man.

"I don't want to be his queen." She suddenly said, "I want to go home." Her voice just above a whisper.

Viserys glared down at her before grabbing her arm and dragged her away with Daemon close behind. He dragged her into the shadows behind a pillar, "How are we to go home when they took it from us?"

She hesitated, "...I don't know."

"I do." He began, "We go home with an army. Khal Drogo's army. And you will wed him and bed him if you must." His grip on her arm tightened, "I would let his whole khalasar fuck you if needed, sweet sister, all forty thousand men and their horses too if it's what it took."

Daemon ripped his grip from Dany and stood between them, "Viserys enough." He almost yelled, "She is our sister, we are supposed to protect her not sell her."

Viserys grabbed the hilt of his sword, "You would defy me, brother?"

"I have before and even slavery didn't change that." He glared up at his brother. He reached into his vest and held onto one of his

"May I present Princess Daenerys of House Targaryen!" They heard Illyrio announce.

"She will marry Drogo." Viserys glared down at his brother.

"No, she won't." Daemon replied defiantly.

Daenerys looked between her brothers. She saw both sides of their argument. What should she do? Take the risk and possibly gain an army or stay safe and stay where they are.

Before the could argue anymore Dany walked past between them and towards the Khal. The two quickly followed her.

"Dany, don't do this." Daemon whispered when he caught up to her.

Daenerys glanced at him, "Viserys is right if we want to go home we need an army, the Khal's army." She whispered back before she walked up to the Khal's high table where the man sat at the center. Daemon stood back and stood ready should anything go wrong.

The whole courtyard silenced as Dany presented herself nervously. The Khal sat quietly and looked at her with his onyx eyes. He then glanced up at Daemon who didn't show any fear under his gaze. He spoke in the Dothraki tongue and Illyrio replied.

They spoke back and forth for a moment, "Step forward, Prince Daemon."

Daemon took a step but Viserys grabbed him by the arm, "Why?" Viserys asked.

Illyrio hesitated, "Well, Your Grace, the Dothraki believe that twins are two halves the same soul and the Khal will not accept half a soul."

Viserys scoffed, "How absurd-" He began before Daemon ripped his arm away.

"I accept." The younger suddenly stated. He looked back at Viserys with a smug smile, "You said it yourself brother we need the Khal's army and this is the way to get it." He turned around to face the Khal.

He walked up next to his twin and took her hand. Together they presented themselves to the Khal. The Khal had a smirk for a moment before he said something in a growl. The festivities continued on around them and they collectively let out a breath.

What will happen now?


	3. Silver and Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify Dany and Day are sixteen. I'm going with the show ages because I'll feel uncomfortable writing about a pair of thirteen-year-old during smut scenes.

_ Chapter 2: Silver and Black _

The next day Daenerys and Daemon wed Khal Drogo in a field outside the walls of Pentos at dawn and the ceremony continued on to dusk. The Dothraki believe that the most important celebrations should be under the open sky. The Dothraki celebrated by fucking, eating, and the occasional killing.

Dany wore a thin lilac silk dress almost seethrough and Daemon wore scarlet leather pants and black boots with only a red leather vest to cover his scars.

Drogo called upon his khalasar to attend and they came. Forty thousand men and many more horses, women, children, and slaves. The khalasar celebrated with enthusiasm, to say the least. They made camp outside of Pentos making a sea of tents. Daemon could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of Pentos.

The trio of them sat upon a tall earthen ramp high above the sea of tents. Drogo sat in the middle with Daenerys to his left and Daemon to his right. The twins have never seen so many people in one place before. While Dany looked frightened Daemon simply looked bored. The dancing, fucking, blood and food did nothing to catch his interests.

Below them sat Viserys, Illyrio, and Ser Jorah who had pledged himself to Viserys as a sworn sword. They sat just below Drogo's bloodriders which Illyrio said is a high honor. Dany could see Viserys' anger in his lilac eyes from her seat and Daemon could see his brother fuming from his own. Viserys hated seating under his siblings which made Daemon feel a certain amount of satisfaction. Daemon had to hide his smirk whenever the slaves offered them food first and then offered the things they refused to Viserys.

Whenever Daemon looked at her sister she was always close to crying. Whenever their eyes met he gave her a reassuring smile and she gave a small nod in return but never smiled. He thought she could vomit at any moment, perhaps that's why she refused any food he refused food as well but for a different reason.

They heard a gurgled scream making him look down at the celebrations. The twins saw a Dothraki screamer on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The first death was earlier, just before midday. Illyrio had told them it would happen.

Dany remembered what he said vividly, _'Dothraki weddings without a few deaths is a dull affair. They will fuck out in the open without shame or modesty there is no privacy in a khalasar and they have a different definition of sin as we do.'_

All Deamon could think whenever he saw a brawl is how he would've won. He has yet to use his skills to the fullest and looks forward in doing so. The Dothraki way of fighting is in overwhelming your opponent with fast and powerful strikes, slashes, swings, and jabs. He has also heard that Dothraki can fire arrows from horseback. Perhaps he could learn the Dothraki ways of war.

The only thing that surprised him was when Viserys presented them with gifts in the form of handmaidens. Irri, Jhiqui were Dothraki girls with copper skin, black hair and onyx eyes and Doreah was a pale Lyseni girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. "These are no common servants, sweet siblings." They were brought before them one by one, "Illyrio and I selected them specifically for you. Irri will teach you riding, Jhiqui will teach you the Dothraki tongue, and, Dany, Doreah will instruct you in the womanly arts of love whereas Daemon is already a master." The jape caused his younger brother to glare at him, "She is very good. Illyrio and I can vouch for that." Daemon's face contorted in disgust.

"Thank you, brother." Dany nodded politely.

"Yes, thank you." Daemon said suppressing his annoyance.

Next came Ser Jorah with a small stack of books in his hand. The books caught Daenerys' interests, "Forgive me, my prince and princess, but this is all a poor exile could afford." He apologized and slaves took the books and put them in the pile of gifts, "They contain, songs, histories of Westeros."

"Thank you, Ser Jorah." Dany thanked with a smile.

Daemon felt irked that the knight made her smile while he's tried all day. He forced a smile, "Yes, thank you Ser."

Ser Jorah walked back down to his previous seat. Illyrio murmured a command and four muscled servers carried a large leather box bound in bronze. The box was presented to the twins and the slaves opened the box. The twins both paused in shock. Within the box were the finest of silks and resting on the cloth were three large eggs.

They were beautiful in the most unusual way. They were the same size but differed in color. One was a deep green with flakes of bronze that shined depending on the angle you see it. The second was a pale cream white with golden streaks. The last was pitch black, black as night, with red swirls.

"Are those..." Daemon found himself trying to say but couldn't finish the question.

"Dragon eggs, prince and princess, from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai." Illyrio announced, "The eons have turned them to stone yet they remain ever beautiful."

"We will treasure them always." Dany said as Daemon kept his gaze on the eggs.

Drogo's bloodriders or rather their bloodriders offered them gifts. The three traditional weapons and Daemon must admit they were beautiful weapons. Hoggo, offered them a leather whip with a silver handle, Cohollo, a brilliant gold arakh, Qoho, a double curved dragonbone bow larger than the twins themselves. They had denied the gifts and then they were offers to Drogo.

Had he any experience with any of the weapons offered he would've accepted. But he is better with dagger, spear, and sword.

They were offered many more gifts. Furs, leathers, glass bottles of perfume, jewels, clothes, boots, sandals, and many more things were gifted to them. All the gifts piled around them until they dwarfed the wedded trio. They never thought anyone would ever give them so much.

Last was their husband's gift. The whole khalasar went silent when Drogo left them to sit alone atop the ramp to fetch their gifts. When he returned the khalasar and tight pack of gift givers parted. He had escorted two young horses to them.

One horse for each of them. Dany kept her gaze om the silver mare and Daemon kept his eyes on the black stallion. When they came close enough the two stood up and began to stroke their respective horses.

Drogo said something in Dothraki and Illyrio translated, "For the two sides of the soul. The light and the dark."

"They're beautiful." Dany said.

"They are the pride of the khalasar." The magister began, "Custom decrees that the Khaleesi must ride a mount worthy of their place beside the Khal." He explained.

Drogo stopped forward and put his hands on Daenerys' waist and lifted her up and set her onto the thing saddled and then turned to Daemon and did the same. No one told them of this but Daemon assumed it to consummate their marriage.

Dany, on the other hand, was still uncertain, "What should I do?" She looked ro Illyrio.

Jorah answered instead, "Take the reins and ride. You need not ride far."

Daemon nervously took the reins. He hardly ever rode a horse. Dany was better than him in this area.

Before he could move Dany moved her silver forward. He watched as she made the horse go faster into a trot. She smiled and the horse broke in a gallop. The crowd of Dothraki began to cheer, hoot and laugh. Daemon found himself laughing with them as Dany rode

When she turned back she faced a fire pit. Daemon was about to ride ahead and stop her. She did something he never expected. Her silver jumped through the fire and landed on the other side, unhurt. Daemon smiled at the show of daring.

Dany rode back and stopped next to Illyrio, "Tell Khal Drogo that he has given me the wind."

Dany looked up to Daemon and gave him a smile which he returned. It's not often that he sees such a smile from his twin so he savors the sight as much as he can. He knew that smile will disappear once again when Viserys approached her.

"Make him happy, sweet sister, or you will see the true wrath of the dragon." He warned her before gripping her leg tightly.

Daemon glared at his brother. He heard Drogo say something to his bloodrider, what he said is a mystery. The mystery didn't last when he saw the bloodrider escort a red stallion to the Khal. That must be Drogo's mount, the pride of the khalasar.

No sooner they rode off away from the khalasar. They rode in silence as the sun began to set. Daemon would glance at Dany who was rigid with fear. She knew what will happen when they stopped they both did. Daemon would do his best to distract Drogo from Daenerys but Drogo would no doubt want a son and only she could bear children.

It seemed like they were riding for forever when they stopped at a rocky cliff overlooking the Narrow Sea, Dany's heart nearly stopped. Drogo dismounted his stallion and picked them off theirs. Whilst Drogo took the three horses to a nearby tree Dany and Daemon walked up to the edge of the cliff.

"I am the Blood of the Dragon." She whispered to herself, "And the Dragon is not afraid."

Daemon took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "Dany, I must prepare you."

She looked up at him confused, "Prepare me?"

"Yes." He nodded, "I need to get you ready for when he enters you." She began to cry, "I am sorry but it will hurt much less if I do this." He leaned forward and kissed her tears away. Over her shoulder, he saw Drogo approaching, "If we don't do this it will be done to us."

Finally, Dany spoke, "Do it."

Daemon fell to his knees.


	4. Strength and Weakness

_ Chapter 3:  _ _ Strength and Weakness _

_"It truly is a sea."_ Daemon thought as he sat atop his horse next to Dany atop a ridge. The plains of green grass stretched as far out as the eye can see. There were no hills, no mountains, no trees just vast flat grassland. The tall blades of rippling in the wind like the waves and currents of the ocean.

"The Dothraki Sea." Jorah said halting his horse next to them.

"It's so green." Dany said in awe.

"Here and now." Jorah nodded, "You ought to see it when it blooms, dark red flowers from horizon to horizon. Like a sea of blood. Come the dry season, it will turn bronze, and this is only hranna. There are hundreds of kinds of grass out there from yellow to blue."

"Bluegrass?" Daemon asked skeptically, "What else is there?"

"In the Shadow Lands beyond Assai, they say there is an ocean of ghost grass, taller than a man on horseback with stalks as pale as milk glass. It kills all other grass around it and glows in the dark with the souls of the damned. The Dothraki believe that one-day ghost grass will consume the world and kill all life."

Dany shivered at the thought, "Let's not talk more about it. It's too beautiful to talk about everything dying."

"As you say Khaleesi." Jorah nodded respectfully.

Below them, they saw Viserys struggle to command his horse up the ridge. Illyrio urged Viserys to stay in Pentos but Viserys wanted to make sure that their deal is seen through.

"He should've stayed in Pentos. Then at least my headache will ease." Deamon groaned.

Daenerys frowned at the sight of her older brother. She casts her gaze over the khalasar. The horde road up the ridge they stood upon. She felt peace even for a bit and she won't let Viserys ruin it, "Tell them to stop, all of them. I command it." She said authoritatively.

Jorah smiled, "You are learning to talk like a queen."

"Not a queen." She replied, "A Khaleesi." She stated before riding down the ridge.

"She is coming out of her shell." Daemon stated.

They started heading east the day after their wedding three months ago. Dany grew bruises, legs chafed and hands blistered from the riding. It didn't help much whenever Drogo would enter their tent and mount either one of them depending on who he wanted that night.

Lately, she has been more confident and less hurt. As if she broke out of an egg as a dragon. He had asked and she would always brush off the question. It was if a new fire sparked inside of her. Now she would ride at the head of the khalasar with Drogo. She urged Daemon to join them and he just couldn't say no.

Jorah nodded in agreement, "Aye."

"Good. She'll need to, the further east we go." Daemon switched his gaze to Viserys, "After that, we'll only have one problem." He still had a score to settle with his brother he just needed to bide this time. He needed it to look like an accident. "Go, do as Daenerys commanded."

Jorah only nodded before riding off.

Every passing day since the wedding Daemon and Daenerys have been more accustomed to their position. For once he felt in control of his own actions and fate and hoped Dany felt the same. Whenever they rode at the head of khalasar they would admire the sights. The hills of Norvos, the black Valyrian dragon road, and the vast forest of Qoho. They have seen more than they ever have imagined.

Even the night before he saw the stars for what felt like the first time. They glittered the black sky like a thousand diamonds. It was a long time since he just simply looked up to admire the sky. The constant threat of death always distracted him but now amongst the khalasar, he feels secure enough to look up again.

He was broken out of his calm state when he heard a horse bray loudly. He looked down to see Viserys ride down the ridge. He dreaded what came to happen next. He took the reins of his black stallion and rode down the ridge after his older brother.

Jhogo, a young Dothraki rider saw the worry of his second Khaleesi's face and rode after him as well as Irri who was speaking with Jhogo.

The first thing Daemon heard when he entered the tall grass was Viserys' demanding scream, "I am lord of the seven kingdoms I don't take orders horselord savages or their sluts!"

When he broke through the green wall of grass he saw Viserys point his borrowed sword at Dany. He quickly dismounted from his black but before he could do anything Dany kicked Viserys in the gut. Out of his grasp, she quickly pointed her dagger at him.

This was the first time she defied him, the first time she fought back.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded, approaching her again.

Daemon spoke up, "I gave it to her." He ran to stand between them and pulled out his own two daggers.

The two brothers glared at each others eyes. Viserys' conviction faltered when he saw Daemon's eyes. The amethyst pits pierced his soul. Daemon would not hesitate to kill him.

_Crack_

The whip made a sound like thunder. The leather wrapped around Viserys' neck like a snake constricting its prey. Viserys chocked as struggled against the bind. The commotion caught the attention of the khalasar and Ser Jorah, Dothraki laughed at Viserys' struggle.

Jhogo growled something out and no sooner Irri translated, "Jhogo ask if you would like him dead, Khaleesi."

"No." Dany answered quickly, "No."

Jhogo seems to understand that much. Another screamer made a comment which made the crowd of Dothraki erupt in laughter. Irri translated, "Quaro says you should take an ear or a finger to teach him respect."

Daemon looked to be considering it but Dany spoke, "No, I wish no harm to come to him."

After Irri translated Jhogo yanked the whip and pulled Viserys to the ground. With the whip now loose, Viserys let in a wheezing breath.

"I warned him of the consequences, my lady." Jorah said, "I told him to stay on the ridge."

Dany nodded to him, "I know you did."

She looked down at her brother and realized just how pitiful he was. He always was but she never saw it until now.

Daemon leaned to whisper to her, "He needs to be punished or they will think us weak."

She understood what she needed to do. Dany glanced up to the horses around them. In the Dothraki culture, those who walk amongst the khalasar are considered the lowest of all. "Take his horse." She ordered Mormont, "He will walk behind us back to the khalasar."

Viserys gaped at her before looking to Jorah almost pleadingly, "Hurt her, Mormont, and kill these Dothraki savages!"

Jorah looked between the three siblings, "As you command Khaleesi."

Viserys spouted orders to deaf ears as Jorah took his horse. Daenerys and Daemon mounted their silver and black. They ignored their brother's cries as they rode away. Soon they could not see him through the thick walls of grass.

"Will he get lost?" Daemon asked curiously, "The tall grass is endless."

Jorah chuckled, "Even a man as farsighted as your brother will find the khalasar."

"He's proud, perhaps he will be too ashamed to follow the khalasar." Dany said.

Jorah laughed this time, "Where will he go, Khaleesi? Even if he can't find the khalasar, the khalasar will almost certainly find him. It is hard to drown in the Dothraki Sea."

Daemon found himself thinking of the Dothraki way. He didn't approve of the raping, raiding, and slavery but failed to see there was more to them. They followed strength and were extremely loyal to who prove themselves strong. They don't ride blindly, Drogo constantly sends out scouts to range ahead for any sight of game or enemies. Outriders man the flanks of the main column. Yes, the Dothraki are much more intelligent than others believe and perhaps that is their advantage.

"I hit him and pointed Dream at him." Dany stated, "He will be so angry with me. I've awoken the dragon."

The knight snorted, "Can you stir the dead? Your eldest brother, Rhaegar was the last dragon, and he died at the Trident. Viserys is less than the shadow of a snake."

Daemon looked up at him, "But you swore your sword to him."

"That I did." Jorah nodded, "And if your brother is the shadow of a snake what does that make those who serve him?"

"But he is still the eldest, the king of Westeros." Dany replied.

"Tell me, would you like to see your brother sit upon the iron throne?" Jorah asked the young girl.

"There have been worse kings." Dany replied avoiding the question, "And none of them would have kept us alive as long as Viserys did. Still, the common people wait for us, Illyrio said so himself. They pray for our return." Daemon had admitted this to be true, despite everything Viserys kept them alive.

"The smallfolk pray for rain, food, a summer that lasts a hundred years." Jorah told them, "It is of no matter to them if their high lords play their game of thrones as long as they are left to their own devices." Jorah gave a shrug, "But they never are."

"And what do you pray for Ser Jorah?" Dany asked curiously.

Jorah paused before answering, "Home."

"I pray for home as well." Dany replied.

"As do I." Daemon piped in. He sighed before saying, "Viserys will never take back the Seven Kingdoms. Our husband could give him a million Dothraki screamers and it won't make a lick of difference."

"Do you agree, Daenerys?" Jorah asked glancing to the girl.

"He has no riches, inspires no loyalty and the knight sworn to him calls him a shadow of a snake. He will never take us home." Dany said.

"You're wise for your young age." Jorah commented.

"Wiser than most." Daenerys replied before riding ahead.

Daemon looked up to the knight, "Don't let our age fool you Ser Jorah, we are as fierce as any battle hardened man." He stated before riding ahead after his sister leaving the group behind.

When they returned to the Khalasar they already broke camp. It was dusk when the dismounted their mounts and handed the reins over to the slaves. Their tent was already standing tall by a spring. The light was dim when they entered the tent.

They both went off to their own little sections of the tent. While Dany seemed enamored by their dragon eggs Daemon polished his daggers and recounted his vials of multicolored liquids. Some of them were perfumes while others were different kinds of poisons.

Behind him, Dany reached out to black and red dragon egg. She put her palm on the ebony scarlet egg and felt the warmth radiating off of it.

"The sun." He heard Dany whisper, "They were warmed by the sun."

"What is it?" He looked back at her.

Dany looked up to him, "Nothing, I'm going to have a bath, would you join me?" She asked hopefully.

Daemon was tempted but denied himself, "No thank you, I just want some rest."

She frowned before nodding.

Daemon left the tent and made his way down to the spring. He made sure he was alone when he stripped. In the past three months, he has not let anyone see his lashing scars, not even Dany. He is almost impressed with himself for hiding them so successfully if he wasn't so ashamed. If the Dothraki see his scars they will see weakness, they will see a slave.

The water was warm as he stepped into the spring. When the water reached up to his waist he leaned back and sank into the water. He held his breath for what seemed like an eternity. When he resurfaced he let out a satisfied sigh.

He hasn't had a proper bath in the tub they had received as a wedding gift. He only used any passing springs in private. He would always wear leather vests, silk shirts, and even a cloak on occasion to hide his scars. Even when Drogo would mount him he would keep his own shirt on and the Khal didn't seem to care as long as he enters him.

If Daemon was anyone else he wouldn't have noticed the presence of someone behind him. When he turns to face whoever dares approach him in such a vulnerable state his breath caught in his throat. Khal Drogo stood tall at the edge of the spring. Their eyes locked onto each other and neither of them said a word. In silence, Drogo undid his thick leather belt and let his brown leather trousers fall to reveal his erect cock.

Daemon couldn't tell what was about to happen. Will he be drowned or fucked or both?

Drogo entered the water and walked towards the prince. Daemon stood frozen in the water as the Khal approached. When the Khal stood above his small stature he looked down at Daemon's silver hair as the prince avoided his gaze. The Khal grabbed him and turned him around.

"Fucking it is." He whispered unaware the Khal heard him.

Daemon fully expected to be roughly entered but instead, he felt rough fingers caress his scarred back. His shock and surprise left him paralyzed as the Khal gently stroked his back. Why wasn't he humiliating him or raping him? Does he not care?

Drogo began to bend him over but Daemon stopped him. "No." He said looking up to the Khal. He defied him once again and repeated, "No." He turned around and looked up at Drogo. He took Drogo's hands and pulled him further into the water until the water reached up to their chests.

Silently Daemon wrapped his legs around Drogo's waist and guided his throbbing member to his entrance. "I wish to see you." He whispered. With a slow thrust, Drogo entered his Khaleesi.

They fucked until nightfall and eventually found their way to shore with Daemon on his back. Daemon used all the skills he learned in Lys to satisfy his husband. He even flipped them over so he was on top and rode Drogo like a stallion. For once he felt pleasure from his skills instead of shame or humiliation. And Drogo never once gave him a judgemental look.

Soon they found their way back into the tent where Dany waited for them. It seemed she had the same idea as Daemon and wanted to face Drogo. She had taken control of them and showed them a side of her they had yet to see.

That night was filled with pleasure, lust and maybe even love for the three of them. They called out each others names and together they helped each other reach climax. When is all said and done, they dwelled in each other's arms. Tangled in each other's bodies slick with sweat and other fluids. They laid atop the furs fully bare not caring should anyone enter the tent.

Weeks later, they were at the far end of the Dothraki sea when Irri brushed over her small swell as they were dressing her for the day, "Khaleesi, you are pregnant." All the handmaidens looked shocked with the news and eagerly put their hands on her stomach.

Dany looked across the tent to Daemon and Drogo who still laid in each other's arms, "I know." She smiled as joyful tears welled up in her amethyst eyes.

Today is their seventeenth name-day and she had just received the greatest gift.


	5. Vaes Dothrak

_ Chapter 4:  _ _Vaes Dothrak_

The dragon twins look up at the Horse Gate of Vaes Dothrak. It was made of two bronze stallions rearing their hooves. They were at least a hundred feet tall.

The reason there was a gate to a city that had no walls is beyond them. But still, it did not diminish their intimidating beauty. Beyond the gate, they could see a large purple mountain. They passed under the shadows of the large statues right behind their Khal and his bloodriders with Jorah by their side along with Viserys who had been permitted to ride once again.

Daemon fondly remembered when the khalasar mocked Viserys when he rode in a cart with women and children. They called him Khal Rhaggat, Cart King but of course Viserys didn't understand. Daenerys and Daemon have learned Dothraki rather quickly. Daemon had a knack for learning languages, a trait seemingly shared with his twin.

"Where is the city?" Dany asked.

They could not see any buildings ahead only a grassy road lined with monuments of conquered lands.

"Ahead." Jorah replied.

"Is that the Mother of Mountains?" Daemon asked pointing at the largest one.

Jorah nods, "Aye, the city lies under the mountain."

The statues depicted old forgotten deities, dancing women, warriors, and beasts. The one that catches Daemon's attention is marble dragon, as pale as the moon, with yellow diamonds for eyes. It stood tall with its wings spread to look as if it roared.

"So many," Dany said in awe, "from different lands."

"What are they from or their names I wonder." Daemon tore his eyes away from the marble dragon.

"Trash of destroyed cities." Viserys spat, "All these savages know is how to steal from the civilized...and kill."

Both Dany and Daemon glared at him, "You shouldn't call them savages, they are our people now." Dany defended.

"My people." Viserys sneered, "My people who are marching the wrong way."

"Daenerys must be presented to Dosh Khaleen..." Daemon began to explain for what felt like the hundredth.

"Yes, the old crones need to perform a mummer's show about a prophecy involving the half breed in her stomach." He brushed him off earning a deadly glare from his brother, "What is that to me? I have Seven Kingdoms to conquer."

"I advise patience, sire. I suggest roaming the Western Markets and find things to your taste. Merchants from the Free Cities come here to trade, perhaps you can find a wine merchant. The Khal will honor his agreement in his own time." He promised.

"He better." He muttered before riding ahead.

Dany sighed in relief, "I hope our sun-and-stars won't keep him waiting for long." Sun-and-stars was a nickname they gave Drogo. Dany was the Moon-of-their-life and Daemon was their Black-Sky.

"Viserys should have sat and waited back in Pentos. He has no place here." Jorah stated watching Viserys ride off.

"I remember we all warned him." Daemon recalls when Illyrio implored Viserys to stay in his manse but their elder brother refused.

"He will leave once he gets his ten thousand men." Dany assured, "My lord husband promised him a golden crown."

"Yes, Khaleesi but the Dothraki share different views on these matters. We all tried to warn him but our word didn't reach his ears." Jorah explained, "He doesn't understand that Dothraki isn't traders. He thinks since he sold you that he will be paid."

"Won't he?" Daemon looked up at the Andal curiously.

Jorah only shrugged, "The Khal could very well say you were a gift. He will give Viserys a gift in return but only in his own time. You don't demand anything of a Khal if you value your life."

"It is not right to make him wait. He should honor his word." Dany spoke up, "He says he could sweep the Seven Kingdoms with ten thousand Dothraki."

The older man chuckled, "Viserys could not sweep a stable with ten thousand brooms."

Dany paused before replying, "What if it wasn't Viserys?" She asked getting their attention, "What if someone else, someone stronger leads them. Could they truly conquer Westeros?"

Daemon looked at her in shock. He knew what she was getting at. He never thought about such a thing.

Jorah spoke, "The Dothraki are fierce warriors to be sure. They can out ride mounted knights with ease, fire arrows from horseback with bows that outrange ours. And their sheer numbers could overwhelm any shield wall. Your husband's khalasar alone numbers at forty thousand warriors."

"Enough to take Westeros." Daemon assumed.

"Perhaps. Your brother, Rhaegar lead forty thousand men at the Trident. A tenth of them knights. A few archers, free-riders, footmen who wield pikes and spears. Would such a host stand a shadow of a chance against a bloodthirsty Dothraki horde?"

"I wouldn't imagine so. No." Daenerys replied.

"No." Jorah shook his head, "If the lords of Westeros had any sense they would stay behind their walls. The Dothraki have no skill in holding land. They couldn't take the weakest of holdfasts. If Robert Baratheon was fool enough to meet them in an open field-"

"Is he?" Dany eagerly asked, "A fool I mean."

The knight was silent, "Khal Drogo and all Dothraki say that those who hide behind their walls are cowards. Robert Baratheon shares this view but..."

"But?" Daemon asked.

"Robert had advisors counseling him otherwise." He replied, "Tywin Lannister, Eddard Stark." He spat.

"You dislike this Lord Stark." Dany observed.

"He chased me out of all I loved for some lice-ridden poachers and his precious honor." Jorah's face twisted into anger.

"The Unsullied." Daemon quickly stated catching their attention, "Can the Unsullied take and hold castles?"

The knight pondered it, "Aye. The Unsullied are some of the best soldiers in the known world. Trained to be fearless and loyal." Jorah replied before looking ahead, "Vaes Dothrak."

They did not expect what they saw. The area of the entire city was larger than all of Pentos with no walls. It seemed so small when they rode through the Western Market. The buildings were of carved stone, the palaces of woven grass, wooden towers, stepped pyramids with stairs and log halls open from the top.

Soon they were aided when they dismounted by slaves. Whilst Dany left to a tent to bathe Daemon left to the Western Market with a few warriors from his khalasar along with Qotho for his protection. He saw nothing that caught his interests so he decided to go to the Eastern Market.

There his attention peaked. He bought a pair of Manticores with the intention to extract their rare poison. Manticore venom is almost instant, killing its victim when it reaches the heart. He bought a vial of Basilisk Venom less out of caution and more out of curiosity. This venom can send one into a blind mad rage.

He then moved on to the animal pens. He saw large elephants. He saw a picture of them in one of the books Jorah gifted them. He then saw two tan fur animals with two large humps on their backs. He's never seen anything like them.

"Camels." Daemon turned to find Jorah approaching, "Not nearly as fast as horses but can cover twice the distance without a single stop for water. Are you interested in purchasing one of them, prince?"

"I'm intrigued by them." He simply stated, "Twice the distance of any horse you say?"

"Aye, the humps on their back store water for long trips." The knight replied, "They can pack heavier cargo and the further south you go the more useful you'll find them."

They don't have the speed of horses but they make up for it in endurance. Perhaps they'll lass through a desert. "I will like to by five of them." Jorah chuckled before he began to speak to the merchant.

Whilst he waited for the knight to end the transaction he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Go south and find your destiny." A soft whisper. He quickly turned around to see if anyone is watching him. He saw only passing Dothraki, merchants, and travelers.

"Here you are, Khaleesi." Jorah walked up with a few Dothraki. They held the reins guiding the camels. "The merchant says to exercise caution for they will spit up at you." The knight noticed Daemon's alerted look, "What is it, Daemon?"

Daemon turned back to the northerner, "It's nothing. Nothing at all." He turned to look at a camel and stroked its wide nose. "Come, let us show the moon-of-my-life." He walked past Jorah and was quickly followed by the group.

_'Go south and follow your destiny.'_ The whisper replayed in his mind and on and on until it drove him half mad. What is there for him south? Westeros lies west.

* * *

 

The very next day in the Barrowlands, Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon were riding out away from the royal camp. Robert had summoned him at dawn. The king had led him away from the camp claiming there to be too many ears. Too many ears for what he wondered.

They talked like they did before the Rebellion. The spoke of lands, family, and on Roberts part wenches. But such an easy conversation ended. "There was a rider in the night. From Varys in King's Landing." Robert pulled a paper from his belt and handed it to Ned." Varys, the Spider, the Master of Whispers. Most lords fear if they are in the Spider's web.

Ned read it over, "Where did you acquire this information?" The Lord of Winterfell asked.

"Remember Ser Jorah Mormont?" Robert replied.

"How could I forget?" He replied bluntly

Jorah Mormont was once his vassal. Until he sold poachers to slavery. He rode out and sailed to Bear Island to enact just but the knight had left before he arrived.

"He's in Pentos eager for a royal pardon to return from exile." Robert stated, "The spider makes good use of him."

Ned scoffed, "So the slaver has become a spy."

"A spy is more useful than a slaver and the spider makes good use of him. What do you make of his report?"

"Daenerys and Daemon Targaryen have entered a polygamist marriage with some Dothraki horse lord. What of it? Want to send them a gift?"

Robert's face contorted into anger, "A knife a nice sharp one and a man brave enough to wield it."

"They are but children, Your Grace." Ned replied, "You are no Tywin Lannister, to slaughter innocents."

"And how long will these _innocents_ ," He spat at the word, "remain innocent. Soon they will mount each other and start breeding more dragonspawn and curse me for another generation."

"You would do something so...unspeakable." Ned tried.

"Unspeakable!" Robert yelled, "What the Mad King did to your father and brother that was unspeakable. What Rhaegar Targaryen did to Lyanna, the woman I loved, that is unspeakable. How many times do you think he raped her? Hundred, thousands of times!?" He pulled the reins to stop his stallion, "I will kill every Targaryen I get my hands on until they are as dead as their demon dragons and then shit on their corpses."

"You can't get your hands on these ones can ya?" Ned replied.

"No, gods be cursed. Some perfumed cunt magister had them held up in his estate guarded by eunuchs. I tried to kill that one, Daemon when he was a bed slave in Lys but when that useless cutthroat arrived, they found his master dead and the dragonspwn gone. And then he pops up in Pentos training for warfare before disappearing again." Ned was shocked at this. Why would he be a slave? "Varys told me bed slaves in Lys learn how to make use of poisons and for months I had my every meal tasted, smelled and fed to dogs before I eat. These Targaryens are a curse upon me. I should have had them all killed years ago when it was easier."

"Jon Arryn was a good hand what would he say to this?" Ned asked earning a glare from Robert.

"This Khal Drogo is said to have a hundred thousand men in his horde. What would Jon say to that?"

"He would say even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm as long as they remain on the other side of the Narrow Sea." Ned replied matter of factly. "They fear the open sea."

"Aye, but the people of the free cities don't and they do fear the Dothraki. I don't like this marriage, Ned. There are still those who call me Usurper. Do you remember how many houses for the Targaryens?" He exclaimed, "They bide their time now but when the Targaryens cross the sea with a Dothraki horde at their back the scum will join them."

"They will not cross." The northern lord promised, "And by chance, they do we will throw them back to the east."

Robert pauses before lifting a pouch. Full of rum no doubt, "There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when I don't know who be will be fighting but it's coming." He stated before taking a swig.


	6. Loyalty

_Chapter 5:_ _Loyalty_

Arya and Sansa were sent to guest rooms within Castle Darry. They were to wait as their father did the deed of killing Lady, Sansa's direwolf. The Queen demanded that a direwolf should die since Arya had sent Nymeria away days earlier.

Arya heard Sansa's wailing cries from across the hall and Septa Mordane comforting her. She felt guilty. She and Sansa never got along much but Lady was loyal and innocent. Arya wanted to do something but she had guards stationed her door.

That cunt prince Joffrey ran to his mother with his cock between his legs. He lied and said Arya had Nymeria attack him but really he attacked her and the direwolf defended her owner. Arya knew no one would beleive her so she sent Nymeria away.

While she thought about everything a mad idea came to mind. Arya ran to her window and looked around to see no one below. She climbed onto the frame and looked down. She was at least twenty feet away from the ground. The young girl saw a bank of bushes below and closed her eyes.

She kept her eyes shut when she jumped. It was over as quickly as it started. The bush cut through her wool dress and into her side. The cut was deep enough to bleed but it burned. She ignored the burning and stood up.

The she-wolf sneaked around the castle until she found the stables. She didn't see her father anywhere but saw Lady chained to a wooden post. _'Just in time.'_ She thought.

Arya made sure to stick to the shadows as she moved closer to the wolf. "Lady." She whispered from the shadows.

The direwolf perked up at her voice. The wolf stood and walked to her but the chain was at its limit. Arya cursed. She crawled out of the shadows and into the light and began to unbuckle the chain from her collar.

She heard the door that connected the stable to the castle open and began to panic. She heard footsteps come closer. When she thought she was caught she removed the chain from the collar. The girl quickly pulled the direwolf by the collar into the shadows. She peeked out to see her father. The hand of the king looked around the sable before running back inside.

Arya saw the opportunity and took it. She ran out the stable with Lady at her side. She was careful not to be spotted by any Lannister men. When she was far enough she kneeled down next to Lady. "I'm so sorry girl but they would've killed you." She removed the collar, "Go, go find Nymeria girl." As obedient as ever Lady rushed off into the woods in search of her sister.

Arya stood back up and ran back to Castle Darry. Ran through the stables and into the halls. She was lost. It was like a maze. Nothing like Winterfell, where she would've known every nook and cranny.

She was relieved when she found the stairs to the upper level but her father's voice stopped her, "We need to find her before the Lannisters even know she's gone."

"I'll tell them to be discreet about it but what about the wolf?" She heard Jory Cassel ask.

Her father paused, "Find a wolf, skin it and give it to the queen to satisfy her." He ordered.

Their footsteps got closer so she quickly ran left down a flight of spiral stairs. Her feet small enough to hardly make a sound. The stairs kept going lower and lower until she stopped at a wine cellar. She found a small space between two shelves and sat down and waited. She didn't know what she waited for.

"Where did you get this?" A strong voice said from behind a shelf of wine.

A woman replied, "A servant found it while changing the king's sheet. While everyone was fussing about the Stark girl and prince. It was sealed by the Spider."

Arya recognized one of the voices, "If they are marrying a Dothraki Khal then they must be making their move." It was Ser Raymun Darry.

"If it were up to the usurper no one would know of this." The woman replied.

"And no one will." Raymun replied before continuing to say, "Except for the right people."

"Who do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Celtigar, Velaryon to start. I could have Lyman fostered at Claw Isle to pass it along..." His voice trailed off as footsteps were heard, "We will continue this after the Lannisters, Starks, and Baratheons are long gone."

Arya heard them scurry away and took her chance to crawl away before she was met with the sight of boots. She slowly looked up to see her father. She stood up and waited to be yelled at bit her father only picked her up. Even though he was silent she knew she will be disciplined if not by him then by Septa Mordane.

He carried her back to her guest chambers and closed the door. He kneeled down to look into her grey eyes, "What did you do?" He whispered.

"I saved her!" She yelled only to be shushed by Ned. "Lady didn't do anything wrong. She was innocent. Aren't we suppose to protect the innocent?"

Ned almost smiled at the sentiment but he frowned. "Do you know what would've happened if you were found by a Lannister man?" Arya avoided his gaze, "The queen would've had imprisoned or worse for defying her justice."

Arya snapped, "But it wasn't justice!"

"The queen won't see it that way." Her father solemnly replied, "If she found out then she would've punished you and I wouldn't be able to take action."

Arya looked up at him unsure, "Did I do something bad?"

Ned wasn't sure how to answer, "You did what you thought was right. But the queen ordered her death and it is our duty to stay loyal to the crown."

"So we have to stay loyal to the crown even if the crown is wrong?" The young girl asked, "Isn't that why the Targaryens are gone, because they were wrong?"

Ned paused and sighed, "That was different. You'll understand when you're older." Arya rolled her eyes at the answer, "I'll have Septa Mordane send Sansa in so you won't feel alone." Arya made a whining sound as he exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything. Yes, this chapter was an excuse to save Lady. I think there is potential for her. And I have the Darrys as more players than pawns in the game of thrones.


	7. The Dreamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream sequences will be in italics.
> 
> And btw I will forver hate D&D for what they did to Daenerys. HBO should've fired them after the travesty of season 5.

 

_Chapter 6: The Dreamers_

_Daemon_ _was walking down a black stone road barefoot. The stone beneath his feet_ _steaming with heat from below. The road blended almost disappearing into the night if it weren't for the lines of red between the tiles. He was walking towards something he didn't quite know what._

_The darkness around the road began to glow with stalks of tall white grass. The grass illuminated in the night lived in it. The white of the grass reminded him of what a ghost would look like. It consumed all other grass around it and spread._

_"One day_ _ghost grass will_ _consume the world and kill all life."_

_Jorah's voice echoed through the darkness. He found himself running down the burning black road as the grass chased him. The grass whispered to him in voices that crackled like crunching dry leaves. Daemon didn't know what they said but it only struck more fear into his heart._

_An_ _askew_ _brick_ _caught his foot and he was thrown down to the floor_. _The heat of the road comforted him like a blanket._ _When he stood the grass was upon him. They loomed over him ready to consume his life._

_Fourteen pillars of fire erupted from the black stone and burned away the grass. The flames surrounded him and consumed him. Amongst the flames, he saw three silhouettes. He first thought they were human until they came closer and saw their leathern translucent wings and heard their song that made his body shiver._

_Dragons._

Daemon opened his eyes and remembered where he was. He was in a bundle of silk sheets and leathers entangled with Daenerys and Drogo. He smiled fondly at his husband and wife before looking over their heads. There on a dying brazier were their three dragon eggs.

Carefully he untangled from his spouses and crawled off the bed. His eyes remained on the eggs as he moved away from them. Soon he stood over the brazier and looked down at the eggs. He reached down at the cream and gold egg and hesitated before touching it. He worked up the nerve and picked up the egg.

He was waiting for the stinging bite from the heat of the egg but felt only warmth. The warmth he felt as if he was touching Dany's heartbeat whenever he wanted to feel her heart. It felt alive with heat as if was on the verge of hatching.

He must be going mad.

"Daemon?"

He dropped the egg back into the brazier and looked up to see Daenerys. Their eyes met and mirrored each other and they said nothing. Daemon broke the silence, "I was just about to get Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah to get me breakfast do you want anything?" He asked quickly before he walked out before even letting her answer.

He spent the rest of the day avoiding Dany. He knew how he must have looked. If she thought him mad she would tell Drogo and that would be a whole new situation he would want to avoid. Daemon had spent his day feeding his four camels and narrowly avoided a jet of saliva directed towards him. He played with a few young children with fighting with sticks and he would let them win.

All the while he was followed closely by two of his khas, Aggo and Quaro. The other two were Jhogo and Rakharo. Daemon often thought them as their own Kingsguard. Viserys used to tell them of the members of the Kingsguard who served their father, the Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower, Barristan the Bold, Arthur Dayne the Sword in the Morning, Prince Lewyn Martell to name a few. He would always be bitter about the traitor who disgraced the White Cloak, Ser Jaime Lannister.

When the sun was at it's highest Daemon decided to return to the Eastern Market. He needed a distraction from what ate at the back of his mind. This time he was given gifts from almost any trader he passed. Jewels, wine, elephants, camels and even a monkey from Yi Ti. He had his entourage of handmaidens and Khas load up all his gifts onto his camels and elephants.

While they were busy loading all the crates onto the elephants and camels, Daemon decided to hold onto the wooden cage of his new monkey. He feeds her grapes which she eagerly grabs and nibbles on. She is just larger than his hand no doubt taken from her family. She would often glance up at him with those big brown eyes with fear which would make him look away.

She already finished the grape so he gives her another, "You just love to nibble on these, little one." He comments before taking a grape into his own mouth. An idea comes to him, "That's what I'll call you, Nibbles. Do you like that?" He looked through the wooden bars of the cage to see her shaking at the sight of him. He could give her another grape but she would only shrink away again. He looked up to see nearly all of his gifts loaded onto the beasts. He set the cage down on the ground before opening the latch on top. The baby money began to shake in fear. _She was abused.'_ he thought. "Nibbles, I have to go but here's a gift." He dripped an entire cluster of grapes in the cage before shutting the latch.

He lifted the cage to see an awed look on Nibbles' face. He smiled as she plucked a grape and began to chew on it. He handed the cage over to Aggo who gave the monkey an incredulous look before loading her on top of a camel. He gave a once over to the Eastern Market before something caught his eye.

Daemon wandered away from his party and to a wooden stand. The merchant was absent from his post. The sword lying there enticed him. As he got closer he saw the rippling patterns across the flat side. The handle was pitch black and a ruby as the pommel. The crossguard is two roaring dragons facing away from each other. He reached out to touch the blade.

"Take it." He gasped at the voice and looked up to see a woman with a red lacquered mask. Daemon wondered how could she sneak up on him? "Valyrian Steel. To honour you, the one true king of Westeros." She proclaimed as he picked up the sword.

Daemon looked down to the blade in his hands, "I'm not the-" When he looked up the woman was gone. _'Swords are forbidden in Vaes Dothrak so how did she smuggle a Valyrian Steel sword inside?'_ He glanced around to see if anyone watched their interaction. He quickly sheathed the sword and wrapped it in silk sheets before he rushed away.

When Daemon returned he found the room empty. He found the dragon eggs still on the brazier. The prince gave one quick glance to the entrance before unsheathing the sword. The sword was a bit heavy for him he needs both his hands to lift it. It fitted near perfectly in his hands. He smiled at the blade before giving it a testing swing. He felt powerful with a Valyrian Blade and with the dragon eggs at his side.

"It's a beautiful sword." He quickly turned around to see Daenerys at the entrance. He stuttered a reply but she only smiled at his nervousness, "It looks good with you."

"I shouldn't have it here." He shook his head sheathing it.

"No." She only replied walking past him.

Daemon hesitated to face her but did anyway. Might as well address the elephant in the room, "This morning with the dragon eggs. I-"

"I know." Her eyes locked with his. Her violet eyes were bright with confidence, "I know how they feel. Their warmth. As if they're-"

"Alive." Daemon replied slowly walking towards her, "As if they're ready to hatch. Even though they are stone." Daenerys took his hands into hers, "Please tell me I'm not going mad."

She shook her head, "You're not." Her grip on him tightened, "It began with dreams I had. Of Viserys and a dragon and then only the dragon."

"It began with a dream for me as well but it had three dragons." Daemon replied. He smiled looking into her eyes, "Here we are, a pair of dreamers in the Dothraki Sea. Dreaming of dragons."

Daenerys smiled wistfully, "Sometimes dreams come true."


	8. More of a Brother than Most

_Chapter 7:_ _More of a Brother than Most_

He didn't feel satisfaction.

He didn't feel happy.

He didn't feel sad.

Daemon was numb.

He didn't feel anything watching Viserys' funeral pyre. Targaryens traditionally burn their dead and Viserys will be treated no different. They will carry his remains in a black leather trunk everywhere they go. When they retake the Seven Kingdoms his remains will join those of their ancestors in the Great Sept of Baelor.

_"Who could rule without wealth or fear or love?"_

He remembers what he said to Jorah vividly. He saw Jorah leave the ceremony and noticed Viserys had gone as well. He followed the Northerner and found him with Viserys who tried to steal the dragon eggs.

_"The greatest dynasty this world has ever seen on my shoulders since I was 5 years old."_

He never realised the weight Viserys held on himself. The weight of a 300-year-old dynasty on a 5-year-old boy. He crumbled under the weight. When he finally did it he didn't feel satisfaction like he thought he would, he only felt pity. Pity for the brother that died long ago and pity for the frightened, cruel man he just killed.

Daemon had Jorah discreetly take Viserys' body out of Vaes Dothrak. His hands couldn't stop shaking, these were the hands that killed his brother. The way Viserys begged for mercy from him, from Daenerys. He gave a merciful death to his older brother by breaking his neck. He was a killer, trained under the Faceless Men. He shouldn't be shaken by death.

"They will see the fire." Jorah spoke from behind him.

_"You don't think I see the way you look at my little sister hmm? And how you glare at my baby brother? You want him dead."_

Every fibre in his being wanted to kill Jorah but Daenerys would never forgive him. She found a friend in him as did Daemon.

"Let them." Daemon simply replied, "We're outside Vaes Dothrak. Any who try to put the fire out will die."

"And if they fight back?" Jorah asked.

He kept his eyes on the flames, "Then they died fighting."

"Your Grace," The title felt foreign to him, "they will see it as a slight. Only Khals can have funeral pyres. Your brother wasn't a-"

"He was a Targaryen!" Daemon yelled glaring back at Jorah, "And he will be honoured as all the Targaryens before him."

Jorah hesitated before asking, "Would you like me to get your sister?"

Daemon wanted her here but, "She is pregnant. Stressing her with this will do more harm than good." He looked back into the flames, "Did you get the trunk?"

"It wasn't easy." Jorah replied.

"I didn't ask if it was easy, I asked if you got it." Daemon said dryly.

"Yes." Jorah nodded before he walked towards his horse and unloaded the trunk.

"Leave me." Daemon ordered and Jorah mounted his stallion without hesitating.

Daemon waited until the sounds of the horse's hooves hitting the floor faded before falling to his knees. It finally dawned on him what he had done. He had killed his own brother even though he begged for mercy. He should have made him bend the knee and hand over the claim to the Iron Throne. He should have done anything besides killing him. He was no better than Jaime Lannister. The Kingslayer. When word reaches Westeros they will call him Kinslayer.

When he felt a tickle trickle down his cheek. He reached up and realised he was crying. He let out a humourless laugh. It was a cruel irony really, crying over Viserys. No. He wasn't crying for Viserys the man who'd beat him, who sold him to slavery. He cries for Viserys the older brother who would tell him stories of Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys, the brother who would always tell them how their lives will be better once they take back the Iron Throne.

He stayed on his knees for as long as he could before he fell to his side. No matter how tired he got his eyes stayed on the fire. He looked into the fire until his eyes closed.

_The sun beat down on him as he stood atop a cliff. The terrain he looked down at was rocky, red and dead. Not a single tree or a shred of grass stood. Death, heat and, silence ruled this desolate land. It was so still and quiet until the floor shook._

_He looked to the valley below and saw a stampede of stallions. They were at least a league away but he could hear the rumble of their hooves and feel the vibrations coming from them._ _He watched as the stampede until he saw two shadows graze over them. Two roars caught made him look to the sky. He saw two large dragons flying over the stampede, hunting them. No not hunting them, leading them. The horses followed their shadows without hesitation._ _He followed their line of flight and paused._

_Thirteen pillars stood high amongst a wall of bones._ _The pillars faded into shadow until one remained. The dragons spewed fire down at the wall of bones until they were but ash._ _The stallions charged through the gap in the wall and trampled the pillar._ _The dragons roared in the sky triumphantly before flying away._

He jolted awake at the roar. The first thing he saw was the blinding light of the sun. He stood up from the hard floor with a groan. When his vision cleared he saw the floor where the pyre once burned burnt black. He stood and walked towards the black floor. When he got close enough he saw the black bones of his brothers remains.

Without a word he picked up the bones and placed them in the black leather trunk. He hauled the trunk onto his horse and tied it down. He rode his Black back into Vaes Dothrak. The Dothraki all stared at him but he kept a stone cold demeanour. When he arrived at the wooden palace belonging to Drogo.

He dismounted his Black and called over a Kha, _"Make sure my brother is put with my belongings."_ He ordered in Dothraki.

When he entered the palace he saw the slaves he passed gave him looks of fear, anticipation and shock. Any of them who met his eye quickly turned away. He knew that Drogo will reprimand him.

When he reached their room Daenerys stopped him, "He isn't happy."

He met her eyes, "I didn't expect him to be happy."

"Please don't-"

"Don't what?" He snapped.

"Don't make it worse than it already is." She pleaded, "I know how you go about these things. I don't want you two to fight."

"Like you didn't want me to fight Viserys?" He replied, "What was it you said after I burned the hand he held his sword after I killed him? 'Fire cannot kill a dragon.' Well, a dragon doesn't cower to a horse." He stated before walking past her.

She grabbed his arm, "Please. I don't either of you hurt."

Daemon looked back at her and only looked into her eyes. He pulled close and kissed her and she eagerly kissed back. When he pulled away he only nodded, "I won't fight but I won't let him belittle me." She was silent before only nodding.

He entered the room to find Drogo pacing. The Khal was furious, to say the least. When he turned to pace the other side of the room he saw Daemon standing there.

He marched up to face Daemon until he could feel his breath in his face, _"You disrespect me."_

_"Honouring my brother and disrespecting you are not the same."_ Daemon replied calmly.

_"You would honour that rat! After he tried to cut out our son?!"_ Drogo roared.

_"Not that man_. _I honour the brother who died long ago."_ Daemon stated.

_"Fire is for khals not little shits. He was no king!"_

Daemon finally snapped, _"He was a king! Like our father and his father before him. My blood is the blood of dragons. Dragons who ruled across the sea. From the sands of Dorne to the ice in the North, they ruled. He was a Targaryen and Targaryens burn our dead."_ After he yelled they glared at each other in silence before Daemon shook his head, _"I don't think you would understand."_ He walked past him.

Drogo's gaze followed him when he reached something at the other side of the room. He watched as his husband began to shake, _"What don't I understand?"_

Daemon glanced back at him before looking back down _"He was my brother. Before he was a vicious cunt he was a good and kind brother."_ He sniffled, _"We would be dead without him and I showed my gratitude by killing him."_

Drogo slowly approached Daemon before kneeling behind him, " _Blood of my blood, want you dead. To give, Moon of my Life a warning."_

Daemon hummed with a nod, _"I won't die easily."_

Drogo let out a deep chuckle, _"I told them to fuck themselves and that you are my Black Sky."_ The Khal kissed the back of Daemon's neck, _"You are my weakness."_

Daemon felt his words hot on his skin. He turned to face his Sun and Stars to reveal his tear stained face, _"As you are mine."_

Drogo's hand came up to hold his head from behind, _"I should have done it. I should have given him the golden crown he craved. You hurt from killing him."_

The king nodded in response, _"I do. But it had to be done. To end his pain and suffering."_

He pressed his forehead against Drogo's, _"Help me forget mine."_

Drogo surged forward and captured Daemon's lips.


	9. The Stallion who Mounts the World

_Chapter 8: The Stallion who Mounts the World_

After they had taken their pleasure from each other in the morning they prepared for the day.

_"The stallion who mounts the world has no need of iron chairs."_ Drogo stated addressing what they were trying to tell him.

_"It was prophesied that the stallion will ride to the ends of the earth."_ Dany tried as she braided Drogo.

_"The earth ends at the black salt sea."_ Drogo stated as Daemon painted his eyes black.

_"That is only a halfway point."_ Daemon objected as he painted blue streaks over Drogo's shoulders, _"We were born across the salt black sea and our ancestors ruled there as kings and queens."_

_"No horse can cross the poison water."_ He stated.

Dany spoke from behind him, _"In the Free Cities, there are ships by the thousands."_ She stated as she did the night before, _"Wooden horses that fly one the sea and ride with the wind."_

Drogo did not want to hear any more of it, _"We will speak no more of wooden horses and iron chairs."_

Daemon sighed before looking at Drogo seriously, _"It is not just the iron chair we want. We want to kill those who tried to kill us."_ The Khal's eyes grew murderous, _"The Lannister lions, the Stark direwolves, the Baratheon stags. They sent people to kill us before and they will again and we would always run or fight back. The iron chair rules over them all and they took it from us, stole it."_

Daenerys spoke next, _"They stole from us. The iron chair is made of the blades of our enemies. Melted down from the greatest dragon, Balerion the Black Dread. Our son would sit on that chair and remind them what dragons can do."_ She urged.

Drogo seemed to think it over, _"This day I will hunt, my wives. I will kill all lions, wolves, and stags I see."_ He stood his copper skin glistening, _"We will speak more of this when I return."_ He stated before walking away.

"Yes, my son and stars." They said together.

The night before Drogo informed them that he will hunt for a hrakkar. The great white lion of the Dothraki Sea. He'll hunt more fiercely knowing that the lions of Lannister sent assassins to kill them. If the hunt was successful Drogo would be in high spirits and would be easier to convince.

"Do you really think they'll send more?" Daenerys asked as they stood.

Daemon walked to their small mirror and saw how long his hair had gotten, "As long as we're alive their claim to the throne will always be contested." He began before turning to face her, "And now since your with child they will see we are not going away any time soon."

She glanced down to the trunk that held their weapons, "When will you teach me how to properly use Dream?"

"Soon, after you give birth when your body can handle it." He assured, "Now that Viserys is gone their focus will be on us. They will kill us if we let our guard down. We trust no one but each other. Together." He offered his hand to her.

She let his words sink in, "Together." She said before taking his hand.

After they saw their Khal ride off with his bloodriders they summoned their handmaidens who doted on Daenerys leaving Daemon to do most of his own cleaning. He accidentally cut himself when he tried to shave the side of his head. Irri helped him while Jhiqui and Doreah continued to help Daenerys. When Irri was done the sides of his head were cleanly shaven. She also made the hair he left from top to back a large braid. He thanked her and told her he loved it.

Daenerys was dressed in a fine, flowing sandsilk while Daemon dressed in black leathers. As they braided her hair she sent Jhiqui to summon Ser Jorah much to Daemon's annoyance.

He came at once, "My king, my queen how may I serve."

"Accompany us to the markets." Daemon simply ordered, "I heard a caravan came in the night from Pentos. I'm sure Illyrio must have something to do with it."

"How do you know this, your grace?" Jorah asked.

"I've had Aggo, Jhogo, and Rahkaro wander around Vaes Dothrak and listen in on anything of importance." He glanced up to Jorah, "If the Spider has a web of spies at his command why can't I? The caravan was led by a merchant captain named Byan Votrys I'll see if he's an aquantance of Mopatis."

Daenerys stood with the help of Irri and Doreah, "Come, Ser Jorah we have much to discuss."

They all mounted their horses, Daenerys with the help of Daemon and Jorah. Dothraki women ride while pregnant until birth. Though she would've liked to lie down she knew she needed to show her strength.

The day was warm and cloudless with light gusts of winds that cooled their skin. The scents of spices were carried with the wind.

When they rode through the Western Market any merchant they passed bestowed them with gifts. They gave them thankful smiles but they were still focused on the matter at hand.

"Ser Jorah, can you help us convince our husband on conquering the Seven Kingdoms?" Daenerys asked as they passed through the Eastern Market.

Jorah answered her question with a question, "Depends...what is his stance on the matter?"

"At first he was adamant on ignoring the existence of Westeros until we told him how King Robert sent assassins to kill us." Daemon explained, "He says he'll mull it over but I want an assurance."

"The Dothraki do things in their own time, my king." Jorah replied, "You must be patient. You will both go home I promise you."

"We've never been to Westeros but you have." Daenerys added, "If you can explain that the Iron Throne is ours by right-" Jorah chuckled in reply.

"Did my sister say something funny, Ser?" Daemon asked irritated.

"Forgive me, my king but your ancestor Aegon the Conqueror didn't claim six of the seven because it was his right he, had no right to them he took them because they could." The northerner explained.

"And because he had dragons." Daenerys added.

"Dragons make things a bit easier."

"More than a bit." Daemon stated, "I'll find the captain of the caravan. I'll be back."

"Allow me, your grace." Jorah quickly suggested, "You should be with your wife and enjoy the market."

Before Daemon could object Daenerys spoke, "He's right, enjoy our outing." She nodded to Jorah, "Go, Ser Jorah." Their fellow exile nodded before riding off. Daemon huffed a breath which Daenerys noticed. She thought about how she could lift her spirits until a familiar smell of garlic and peppers hit her nose, "Do you remember when we were younger? When we would run around the bazaar?"

Daemon glanced at her, "I remember." He smirked, "I remember when we snatched a rope of sausages in Tyrosh."

Daenerys smiled at the memory. "I remember we ran so fast."

His smirk dropped, "I also remember when Viserys sold mothers crown."

"Daemon-"

"I don't want to talk about it." The king immediately stated.

They fell in silence as they rounded a corner. They came upon a wine merchant who offered samples of wine in small thimble cups. He offered to any who passed by. Red from Lys, Volantis and the Arbor. Whites from Lys. Brandy from Tyrosh. He claimed to have it all.

"I would like to dismount." Daenerys announced before swinging her leg over her horse.

Daemon noticed Irri, Jhiqui, and Doreah helping her down and decided to dismount as well. Daenerys was always impulsive when she's upset. Though it would be hypocritical if he says he didn't have the same habit. "If this is about-"

"I just want a taste nothing more." She cut it slyly.

The merchant noticed their approaching and quickly bowed low before he offered a thimble, "A taste for the Khaleesi?" He asked before Daemon revealed himself, "Pardon, a flagon for the both of you. I have Dornish red so sweet it will have you weak at the knees." He proclaimed, "A cup, a taste, a swallow? One taste and you will name your son after me."

"Our son already has a name." Daemon stated dryly.

"Though I would like to try your summerwine." The queen added politely.

The merchant paused, "You are from Westeros."

Doreah spoke their introduction, "You have the honor of addressing Daemon and Daenerys of the House Targaryen, Daemon Lightningborn and Daenerys Stormborn, rulers of the riderman and the rightful King and Queen of Seven Kingdoms."

The merchant gaped before bowing, "Your Graces."

"Rise." Daenerys commanded lightly, "I would still like to taste that summerwine you spoke of."

He straightened up, "This?" He spilled the wine to the floor, "Dornish swill. It is not worthy of a king or queen. I have a dry red from the Arbor, crisp and delectable. Let me give you a cask in your honor."

He was quite convincing and if Daemon were anyone else he would be fooled. He smiled politely, "You honor us, Ser." He played along. He wanted to see his true intentions.

"The honor is mine." The man bowed his head before rummaging through his stall before carrying an oak cask out. Daenaerys noticed a cluster of grabbed burned onto the side, "The sigil of House Redwyne. A house that fought for your father in the Usurper's War. For the Arbor, there is no finer drink."

"We and our husband shall share it together. Aggo, take the cask." She ordered.

The merchant smiled as the Kha hefted the cask on his shoulder.

_"No."_

They all turned to find Jorah has returned, "Put down the cask Aggo."

Aggo looks to Daenerys and Daemon, "Do as he says." Daemon ordered.

"Is there something wrong Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked as Aggo put the cask down.

"I have a thirst." Jorah answered before looking to the merchant, "Open it wine seller."

The man frowned, "This wine is for the King and Queen not for the likes of you, Ser."

Jorah picked up the cask and stalked towards the merchant, "If you don't open it, I'll open it with your head." The knight had no weapons only his hands. Large, hard, calloused hands that have seen war. "Pour it."

Their Khas around them glared silently at the merchant. "It would be a crime to drink this wine without letting it breathe."

Jhogo reached for his whip but Daenerys caught his arm, "Do as Ser Jorah says."

Soon people stopped to watch the tense confrontation.

The man gulped down, "As the queen demands." He poured the wine into two thimble cups and handed one to Jorah. The knight lifted it up and sniffed the wine. "Sweet isn't it?"

Daemon raises his hand towards the knight. Jorah handed him the thimble and the king sniffed the wine. The Strangler. Daemon smiled at the man and walked towards him and offered him the cup, "You drink first."

"Me?" He chuckled, "I am not worthy of this vintage, Your Grace. And it's a poor wine merchant who drinks his own wares."

Daenerys stepped forward to stand next to her brother, "You will drink." She ordered more seriously, "Or I will have my men hold you down as Ser Jorah pours the entire cask down your throat?"

The man shrugged and slowly reached for the cup. Daemon saw it coming before anyone else. He grabbed Daenerys and pulled her out of the way when the man grabbed the cask and flung it at her.

The would-be assassin vaulted over the counter. Zipping between Aggo and Rahkaro. Quaro reached for his arahk but he had discarded it given the law of Vaea Dothrak. The man ran down the aisle but didn't get far. Jhogo cracked his whip before the leather licked out and cooled around the man's leg. The men fell face first into the dirt.

Dozens of caravan guards crowded the man and pulled him to his feet. Soon the captain of the caravan himself, Byan Votyris, came. "Take him. He'll be taken at the pleasure of the Khal." The captain turned towards them, "His goods I gift to you, Khaleesi. A token of regret."

Daemon released his hold on Daenerys but kept her at arms reach, "Thank you." He nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"The Strangler. It leaves a subtle smell but I trained my nose to recognized it." Daemon explained as they were escorted to their horses, "He was an amateur. He offered us a sample in front of everyone with a fast-acting poison." He stopped at her horse. He felt her hand violently shake in his. Daemon looked in her eyes and gently gripped her face, "Show no fear. If you're afraid, you're already dead. Do you understand? We are the blood of the dragon and the dragons don't show fear."

Daenerys gulped down before she nodded, "We are the blood of the dragon." She repeated before she was helped onto her horse.

* * *

 

Lyman Darry has been on a ship for nearly a week. His father told him that he will be a ward at Claw Isle under Lord Adrian Celtigar. From Saltpans he sailed through the Bay of Crabs. The boy had never been far from Castle Darry in his short life of nine years. He had a small guard of five men with him.

He gripped the letter in his hand. His father told him that no one but Lord Adrian can read it. Even he hasn't seen its contents.

"We are nearly there my lord." One of his guards informed, "You could see Claw Isle in the horizon."

"Really?" The young boy asked in wonder before he scurried past the man

He rushed through the deck and saw the island grow closer. The boy was excited, to say the least. As they sailed closer they saw a welcoming party on the docks. The Celtigar banners blew in the wind.

When they docked Lyman waited before walking off the ship. He looked around to see the humble fishing town. He was expecting more. When his eyes landed on a silver-haired old man and quickly remembered his manners, "Lord Celtigar." He greeted.

"Lyman Darry." The old man greeted.

Before anyone else could say anything Lyman raised the letter to Adrian. "My father told me to hand this to you. Only you."

The old man snatched from his hand and broke the seal. The man read it over before reading it again. The old man smirked for a moment, "Come, my lord. We'll get you all set up."

"If I may ask, what did the letter say?" Lyman asked as they walked down the dock.

"You're too young to read such words."

* * *

 

Daemon and Daenerys were escorted Drogo's wooden palace. It was night and Drogo had yet to return. The firepit roared with flame and the braziers around the room were lit. The prisoner was tied to one of the wooden pillars. Wanted to execute him but that was up to Drogo.

"I didn't think they would send their assassins this quickly." Daenerys stated as Daemon paced the room.

"Robert Baratheon is an impatient man." Jorah stated from his position next to Daenerys, "More will soon come."

"I will skewer him with stag antlers and burn Storm's End into nothing like Aegon the Conqueror should have." Daemon declared glaring at the merchant.

"In due time, Your Grace." Jorah assured, "We need to await the Khal's decision."

Before Daemon could snap at the man Drogo lumbered in with his hunting party. They all laughed they haven't yet heard what happened. He carried two lion carcasses one as white as a cloud and one as black as night. His men entered the with two wolves and two stags. _"I shall make cloaks of their skin, moon of my life, my black sky."_ He declared getting hoots and cheers.

Daenerys and Daemon looked to each other before looking back at them. They both explained to him what happened and who was behind it. All the laughter died and the Khal remained quiet.

_"This one was the first."_ Jorah warned, _"They will send more to kill them and your child. They will try anything for a lordship, lands, and gold."_

Drogo stayed silent for moment, _"This poisoner ran from moon of my life and my black sky. Tie him to their horses so he can run after them."_ He ordered and his bloodriders did as he commanded and took the assassin away. He then turned to their Khas, _"Aggo, Jhogo, Quaro, Rahkaro, Jorah the Andal, to each of you I say, choose any horse you want and it is yours."_

Drogo then turned to Daenerys and Daemon before pulling them close. He kissed their heads before pulling away, _"And to my son, the stallion who mounts the world, I pledge myself a gift. The iron chair his mother and father's father sat upon."_ He walked across the room, _"I will give him the Seven Kingdoms."_ From across the room over the firepit, he gazed at his lovers, _"I, Drogo, will do this. I will take Khalasar west where the world ends..."_ The palace erupted in cheers and hoots, _"...I will ride the wooden horses across the salt black water as no Khal has done before."_ He walked up to the assassins and glared at him, _"I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses!"_ He roared before walking to the fire pit. _"I will rape their woman, take their children as slaves and bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak!"_ The cheers never stopped as he continued, _"This I vow. I, Drogo, son of Bharbo. I swear before the Mother of Mountains as the stars look down in witness! As the stars look down in witness!"_ He ended before looking at Daemon and Daenerys.

The two days after, the Khalasar rode out of Vaes Dothrak. Horses, as well as the Camels and Elephants, Daemon purchased flooded out of the city. Drogo rode at the head on his red stallion with Daenerys and Daemon beside him riding their silver and black. The twins wore their new hrakkar cloaks. Daenery's was as silver as her hair while Daemon wore the rare black. The Lion of Night was a Yi Ti omen of doom and Daemon proclaimed that he will be their enemies doom.

They both had their weapons on their hips. Daenerys had Dream and Daemon had his Valyrian Steel sword. Jorah commented that the sword is smaller than his own. He theorized that it was forged for a woman. The sword was perfect for him light and easy to maneuver.

Behind them, their assassin dragged by his wrist, naked, walking and barefoot. His chains were fastened to Daenerys and Daemon's halters. As they rode, he stumbled after them. No harm will come to him...as long as he could keep up.


	10. The Dragons Command

_Chapter 9: The Dragons Command_

Daenerys twirled her dagger in her right hand as she rode her Silver. Ever since Daemon taught her how to twirl a dagger properly she hasn't stopped. He has yet to teach her how to use it against anyone else.

They rode across the field of dead men and their horses. The hordes trampled the grass and blood stained the dirt below. They saw the routine the Dothraki kept after a battle. The Jaqqa Rhan rode around the field and mercifully ended any dying man with their long axes. Women collected arrows from the ground and bodies and put them in baskets.

The battle between Khalasars ended in their victory. Daemon convinced Drogo to let some of his screamers take the fifty elephants into battle. Khal Ogo's horde never stood a chance against eleven-foot tall elephants. With their tusks and trunks, they knocked over any rider foolish enough to try their luck. Archers were stationed on each of them and they shot true. Drogo wants to get more elephants.

The small town was put to the torch, pillars of smoke rose into the sky. Whenever a gust blew across the plains, smoke nearly consumed their party of Khas and handmaidens. When they entered the small town they saw many women and children of Ogo's Khalasar being herded like sheep in sullen silence. Daemon admired them to an extent. They showed no fear in the face of a life in chains. The townsfolk were a different sight, they stumbled and cried.

_'This is what war looks like. Death and despair. Get used to it.'_ Daemon thought to himself. Blood will spill and lives will be lost when they reach Westeros.

"Prisoners." Jorah stated.

"Slaves." Daenerys corrected, "Where is Drogo?"

"He waits for his Khaleesi's in the center of the town." Jorah answered.

"And the slaves?" Daemon asked as he saw them being escorted to cages.

"To be sold at Slaver's Bay." Jorah answered, "To buy ships and the Unsullied will be expensive."

The week before Jorah told them Illyrio writes that a slaving caravan accidentally unleashed a plague on the slave cities so they will pay double for healthy young girls and boys to work the fields or the bedrooms. Daemon cringed at the memory of servicing decrepit old men and old crones alike. The snap of a whip made him jump. He saw a young boy younger than himself cry out as he was lashed. He looked away only to see a young girl forced on the ground.

Daenerys saw his shaken state, "Tell them to stop." She ordered Jorah.

"Khaleesi, I'd advise against the-"

Daemon quickly collected himself, "Do as she says." He said more sternly.

Daenerys turned to their Khas, "Jhogo, Quaro aid him. No more rape." The Khas looked baffled.

"My queen," Jorah gently began, "you and your brother have gentle hearts but this is how it's always been. They bled for their Khal and now they want their rewards."

They could still hear the screams and wails of the boy and girl.

"She is a lamb girl." Quaro stated, "She is nothing, Khaleesis. The riders honor her. The Lamb Men lay with sheep, it is known."

"It is known." Irri repeated and Jhogo after her.

Atop his grey stallion, Jhogo offered, "If her wailing offends you I will cut out her tongue."

"No harm will come to them." Daenerys demanded, "We claim them as ours. Do as I command, or Drogo will hear the reason why."

_"Ai, Khaleesi."_ Jhogo nodded before riding ahead and the others followed his lead.

"Go with them." Daemon ordered Jorah.

"As you command." Jorah nodded before giving them a curious look, "You are your brother's blood, in truth."

"Viserys?" Daenerys assumed.

"No, my queen, Rhaegar." He stated before riding off.

They watched as Aggo, Jhogo, Rahkaro, Quaro, and Jorah ripped rapers from their prey. Any who opposed their actions were cut down. Some spat at them and glared or simply rode off. When Jorah ripped the man off the girl from before he tried to attack Jorah but Aggo shot an arrow through his throat.

"What would you us do with her Khaleesis?" Aggo asked.

"Doreah." Daenerys called, "You don't have the look of a Dothraki, aid her." The blonde nodded before she walked towards the girl.

They continued their ride through the town. Daenerys and Daemon claimed girls and boys for their own. "You cannot claim them all, Your Graces."

"We are the Khaleesi's, rightful rulers of Westeros and Blood of the Dragon." Daenerys reminded, "It is not for you to decide what we can't do."

"And should any object to our commands then they will face the blade." Daemon added.

They found Drogo sitting before a temple with mud walls with a bulbous dome. They saw the side of his body covered in blood. A short arrow stuck out of his arm. They both hurriedly dismounted and quickly walked towards him. Daenerys knelt down to him while Daemon looked into the wound from above.

_"My sun and stars is wounded._ " She said worriedly.

The wound was no doubt from an arahk. The cut was wide but too deep, his left nipple had gone, a flap of flesh hanging from his chest. _"We need to find a healer."_ Daemon states.

"Is scratch, moon of my life, my black sky. from arahk of one bloodrider to Khal Ogo." He said in his broken common tongue, "I kill him for that and Ogo too." He states as the wind blew and the bells in his hair rang, "That is Ogo you hear and Fogo, his Khalakka." The twins shared a satisfied smile.

Their tender moment was interrupted when a mounted screamer loudly approached. He dismounted and glared at the khaleesi's before he spoke to Haggo. They spoke fast and angry, too fast to understand. The bloodrider looked at them with a judgmental look before speaking to Drogo.

_"This one is Mago, who rides in the Khas of Ko Jhaqo. He says the Khaleesis has taken his spoils, a daughter of the lambs who was his to mount."_ Haggo explained.

Drogo face grew hard but his eyes glow with intrigue, _"Tell me the truth of this my Khaleesis."_ He commanded.

_"This is war and they are our slaves to do with as we please and it pleases us to protect them."_ Daemon answered glaring at Mago with deadly eyes.

Daenerys showed just as much daring, _"If your warriors would mount these woman, let them take them gently and keep them for wives. Give them places in the khalasar and let them bare your sons."_

Qotho, the least pleasant of the bloodriders laughed, _"Does the horse breed with the sheep?"_

His condescending tone reminded them of how Viserys would talk down on them, _"A dragon feeds on horse and sheep alike."_ Daenerys stated with a glare.

_"Do well to remember that before you laugh."_ Daemon added standing next to her as he glared at the man as well.

Qotho glared at them as Drogo laughed, _"See how fierce they are!"_ He smiled at them, _"Their dragon blood boils with fire. The same blood my son will have. The stallion who mounts the world will have the blood of dragons."_ He turned to his bloodrider, _"Ride slowly, Qotho...if they both don't burn you where you stand the son will trample you into the mud."_

_"You are a foreigner."_ Mago suddenly said looking at them before glaring directly at Daemon, _"And you are a slave. Once a slave always a slave. Maybe you will be my slave to mount."_

Drogo's face contorted in anger. The Khal flew from his chair to his feet but before he could do anything blood spilled from Mago's neck. The Kha fell to the floor in a heap. They all turned to see Daemon holding a dagger stained with blood. Drogo's dark eyes met Daemon's amethyst orbs. The Khal watched as Daemon leaned down before he began to cut of Mago's braid.

Daemon presented the braid to the Khalasar, _"Any who wish to take their spoils back will answer to me."_ He looked to his Khas, _"Feed him to the dogs."_ Jhogo and Aggo carried the body away.

Drogo grew hard at the show his Black Sky presented. He went to walk to him but he winced in pain. Daenerys noticed immediately. _"Where are the healers?"_ She demanded.

The Dothraki have two types of healers, women, and eunuchs slaves. The women delt with potions and eunuchs with knife, needle, and fire. _"Why have they not attended to the Khal?"_ Daemon asked kneeling in front of Drogo.

_"The Khal sent hairless men away, Khaleesis."_ The eldest bloodrider, Cohollo stated.

_"Many riders are hurt. Let them be healed first."_ Drogo said stubbornly, _"This arrow is only the bite of a fly, this little cut only a new scar to boast to my son."_

_"You will not wait."_ Daenerys demanded, _"Rakharo get the healers."_

"Silver Ones." They turned to see a heavy, flat nose woman. She was one of the slaves they took for safety. "I can help the great rider with his pain."

_"The Khal needs no help from woman who lies with sheep."_ Qotho said, _"Rakharo cut out her tongue."_

Before Rakharo could move Daenerys yelled, _"No! She is ours. Don't harm her."_ Rakharo looked between them and Qotho before stepping away.

_"I mean no harm, fierce riders."_ The woman said in Dothraki. _"I have some skill in the healing arts."_

"Who are you?" Daemon asked.

_"I am Mirri Maz Durr. A godswife of this temple."_ She stated.

_"Maegi."_ Haggo grunted gripping his arakh.

Daemon rolled his eyes. Dothraki fear most types of magic despite believing in the prophecies of the Dosh Khaleen.

_"I am a healer."_ Mirri replied.

_"A healer of sheep."_ Qotho sneered, _"Blood of my blood, I kill this maegi and wait for hairless men."_

_"My sister said she will not be harmed."_ Daemon reminded, gripping his dagger.

Daenerys ignored Qotho and asked, _"Where did you learn to heal?"_

_"My mother was a godswife before more. She taught me all the songs and spells most pleasing to the Great Shepard, and how to make the sacred smokes and ointments from leaf and root and berry. When I was younger and fairer, I went in a caravan to Asshai by the Shadow, to learn from their mages."_ The mention of Assai caught Daemon's attention, _"Many ships from many lands come to Asshai so I lingered long to study the healing ways of distant peoples. A moonsiger of the Jogos Nhai gifted me with her birthing songs, a woman of your own riding people taught me of grass and corn and horse, and a maester from the Sunset Lands opened a body for me and showed all the secrets that hide under the skin."_

_"The Sunset Lands, Westeros?"_ Daemon wondered.

_"The very same."_

"A maester?" Jorah asked.

"Marwyn, he called himself." Mirri stated in the Common Tongue, "From the sea, Beyond the sea. The Seven Lands, he said. Where men are iron and dragons rule. He taught me this speech."

"A maester in Asshai?" He said skeptically, "Tell me Godswife, what did Marwyn wear around his neck?"

"A chain so tight it looked close to choking him, Iron Lord, with links of many metals." She answered.

The knight looked to Daenerys and Daemon, "Only a man trained in the Citadel of Oldtown wears such a chain." He states, "And such men know how to heal."

Daemon looked at her suspiciously, "Why would want to heal our Khal?"

"All men are on flock, or so we are taught." Mirri replied, "The Great Shepard sent me to this world to heal his lambs."

_"We are not sheep, maegi."_ Qotho went to slap her but Daemon caught his hand.

_"We already said that she will not be harmed."_ He pushed Qotho away.

Qotho glared at Daemon who glared right back, _"The arrow must come out Qotho."_ Drogo said subtly telling Qotho to stand down.

_"Yes, Great Rider."_ Mirri stepped forward, _"And breast must be sown and washed lest it fester."_

_"Do it then."_ He commanded.

Daenerys and Daemon helped Drogo into the temple when he refused the aid of his bloodriders. Though he was worried for the Khal, Daemon focused more on what Mirri Maz Durr doing. How she made a poultice of dried herbs, the way she expertly removed the arrow and how she stitched Drogo's chest.

_'What is Asshai like? What else can you learn there?'_ He wondered as she sang.

Before they were forced out of the house with the red door, Viserys would tell them of how Visenya Targaryen practiced the dark arts of magic. Daenerys never liked those stories but they fascinated Daemon. Visenya was Daemon's favorite of the three conquerors because of her unforgiving nature and duality.

He already knows the delicate art of poisons so maybe he could learn the dark arts as well.

_'Perhaps I could go to Asshai and learn the ways of magic and be just like Visenya.'_

But that was but a daydream.


	11. The Dragon on the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to adds this chapter because I love Maester Aemon. We'll get occasional chapters of Jon and Aemon as the story goes on.

_Chapter 10: The Dragon on the Wall_

His father imprisoned, King Robert's dead, and Robb marches south. All these things were running on Jon's mind until he saw a dead man walk. Those blue eyes haunted his nightmares. The mere thought of an army of them made him shake. All the tales of the Long Night, Old Nan told them as children were true. The others, walking dead men, ice spiders as big as hounds, snowfall hundreds of feet deep, all of it true.

"Are you well, Snow?" Jeor Mormont asked returning the bastard to reality.

_"Well?"_ His raven repeated with a squawk, _"Well?"_

Jon cleared his throat, "I am fine." He lied quickly, "And you?"

"A dead man tried to kill me. How well could I be?" The Commander replied scratching his beard. "You do not look well. How is your hand?"

Jon burned his arm when he grabbed an oil lantern he used to kill the wight, "Healing." He flexed his hand. The bandages wrapped around his fingers to his elbow. At the time the pain wasn't all bad until the day after. Blisters the size of roaches formed and oozed when they popped, "Maester Aemon says I'll have scars but other than that the hand should be as good as before."

"A scarred hand is nothing here. You'll be wearing gloves here more often than not."

"As you say, my lord." It is ironic really. The cold, the most unpleasant thing about the Wall gave him relief. Whenever he plunged his burn hand into snow or shaved ice dulled the sting.

"Gywen and Hake returned last night." The elder man informed, "They found no sign of your uncle, no more than others did." He said with a sympathetic look.

"I know." Jon said somberly.

"You know." The Old Bear said, "How is it everyone knows everything around here?"

_'Because there's nothing else to talk about.'_ Jon thought.

"It seems there were only two of those...creatures, whatever they were. I wouldn't call them men. Thank the gods for that. Any more..." Jeor shuddered, ", well I can't bear to think about it. There will be more, I can feel it in my bones and Maester Aemon agrees. The cold winds are rising. Summer's at an end, and winter is coming. One the world hasn't seen in thousands of years."

_Winter is Coming._

The words of House Stark served as a warning of what always come. Winter. But now Jon believes they are a warning of something worse, more ominous than just winter.

"My Lord." Jon croaks before clearing his throat, "I heard that a raven came in the night..." He hesitated.

"What of it?"

"I had hoped for word of my father. Or my brother." He stated.

_"Father."_ The raven repeated from the Lord Commander's shoulder, _"Father."_

Jeor pinched its beak to quiet the bird but it flapped its wings and hopped on his head. The raven squawked before flying across the chamber to sit at a window.

"Greif and noise. Dark wings and darker words." The old bear said before moving across the chamber, "If there were news of Lord Eddard, don't you think I would've sent for you? Bastard or not you're his blood. The raven brought a message regarding Ser Barristan Selmy. He was excommunicated from the Kingsguard. They gave his spot to the Hound and now he's wanted for treason. Fools sent two men after him but he slew them easily."

Jon knew Ser Barristan only through stories. Barristan the Bold, they called him. Defeated Meleys the Monstrous during the war of th3 Ninepenny Kings, climbed the walls of Duskindale and freed the Mad King. He's one of the best swordsmen in all of Westeros.

Jeor scoffed, "Mance Rayder amasses the wildlings together, the dead are rising and now a _boy_ sits on the Iron Throne."

_"Boy, boy, boy."_ The raven repeated. Jon imagined that the bird laughed.

"What of my sisters? Sansa and Arya?" He clenched his fists and ignored the stinging in his burnt fingers. The idea of the Lannisters locking them in cold dark cells made his blood boil.

"No mention of Lord Eddard or the girls." Mormont answered, "Perhaps they never received my letter. Aemon sent two with his two best birds. Perhaps they never made it or more likely Grandmaester Pycelle never even bothered to pass on the message. It wouldn't be the first time. They only tell us what they want us to know."

_'And you only tell me what you want me to know.'_ Jon thought resentfully.

_"Corn!"_ The bird squawked, _"Corn, corn."_

Jon thought the bird strange. Maester Luwin would always feed the ravens of Winterfell cubes of meat. This raven only ever ate corn or grain.

"Oh shut it." Jeor demanded, "Snow, how long until you get the use of that hand, what did Maester Aemon say?"

"Soon, my lord."

Jeor nodded, "Good." The old bear laid a large sword in a black metal scabbard on the table between them, "You'll be ready for this then."

The raven flew across the room and landed on the table. The bird pecked at the scabbard curiously before Jeor swung his hand at the bird. The raven barley flew away up out of the way before landing back on the table.

Jon hadn't the slightest clue of what this meant, "My lord?"

"The fire ruined the pommel, crossguard, and grip. The blade, however, you'll need flames hundreds of times hotter for it to melt. The rest I made anew." He handed the sword to the bastard. "I had the pommel changed from a bear to a wolf."

Jon observed the blade, Valyrian Steel, half a foot longer than the blades he's used to. The grip was soft black leather. The pommel was made of pale stone in the shape of a snarling wolf with two small garnets as the eyes. _'It resembles Ghost.'_ He thought.

Ice, however, was a true greatsword. It required two hands this one required one and a half. Sometimes called a bastard sword.

"Valyrian Steel?" He looked up at the old bear. He knows Valyrian Steel. His father let him handle Ice often, he knows the look and the feel.

"Aye." The Lord Commander nodded, "Belonged to my father and his father before him. The Mormonts of Bear Island have carried it for five centuries. I wielded it when I was young and passed to my son when I took the Black."

"Your son?" Jon wondered.

"Jorah." He sighed, "Brought dishonor to my house. He at least had the grace of leaving it when he fled. My sister returned it to my keeping."

Jon doesn't remember seeing the old bear carrying this sword, "Why didn't you wield it?"

"The sight of it reminded me of Jorah's shame so I put it aside." He states giving the sword a solemn look, "Thought nothing of it until I found it in the ash after the fire."

He was excited for but a moment before a nagging thought entered his mind _'I have no right to this sword, no more than Ice.'_

"My Lord, you do me a great honor but-"

"Spare me your buts boy." The old bear cut in, "I would be sitting here speaking to you if it weren't for you and your wolf. You're brave and quick-witted. Fire! We should've known." He grunted, "We should've _remembered_. The Long Night was eight thousand years ago...a long while ago but we should've remembered. If the Night's Watch doesn't remember then who will?"

_"Who will?"_ chimed in the raven, _"Who will?"_

Who will indeed?

"A sword is a small payment for saving my life." Mormont pointed out, "Take it and I will hear no more it." He said in finality.

"Yes, my lord." Jon nodded.

"And spare me any courtesies. Thank me by not. Honor the blade with deeds, not words."

He nodded again, "Does it have a name?"

"Longclaw." The Lord Commander answered.

_"Claw."_ The raven cried, _"Claw."_

"Longclaw is an apt name." He gave the sword a practice swing. The swing felt awkward with his left hand but still, the sword flowed through the air. It was like it had a mind of its own, "Wolves have claws, as much as bears."

Jeor seemed pleased by the comment, "I suppose so. I suggest wearing it over your shoulder until you get a bit taller. When you get the use of that hand back you should practice two hand strikes. Ser Endrew can teach you some moves."

"Ser Endrew?"

"Endrew Tarth." Jeor clarified, "He's on his way from the Shadow Tower to assume the duties of master-at-arms. Ser Alliser Thorne left yestermorn for Eastwatch-by-the-Sea."

_'Thank the gods.'_ "Why?" He asked.

"I sent him. He's bringing the hand your wolf tore off of Jafer Flowers' wrist. I have commanded him to take a ship to King's Landing and lay it before this boy king. That should get young Joffrey's, I'd think...Ser Alliser's a knight, highborn, anointed, with friends at court, harder to ignore than a glorified crow."

_"Crow."_ The raven screeched. Jon thought it sounded indignant.

Soon Jeor was done with him. Whenever he walked past someone they would congratulate him or smile and he would force himself to smile back. Pyp eventually made him show them all the sword. He played along whenever they compliment it. In his imagination, they would be gaping at the steel of Ice.

Soon he excused himself away from them claiming to check on the Old Bear's supper. He ignored whenever they called him back. He returned to his original chambers. There he found Ghost laying on the bed.

The silent wolf lifts his head at the sound of his boots. His eyes, darker than garnets and fur paler than the stone on his reached up and stroked the back of his ears.

"You should be the honored one." He said before sitting down as Ghost sniffed the snarling wolf pommel.

Jon remembered when he found him. They had gathered all the pups and began to move along until he heard a noise. He found Ghost alone and cold. He was different, the runt in the litter so they shoved him out.

"Jon?"

He turned to see Sam standing awkwardly at the door.

Jon sighed as he stood, "Come to see the sword?"

Sam shook his head quickly, "I was heir to my family sword, Heartsbane." He had a mournful look, "My father would let me hold it a few times but I was scared of it, the blade was too sharp you see, I was afraid I'd hurt my sisters. But Dickon will have it now. He was always a better warrior." He quickly returned to why he was there, "Maester Aemon wishes to see you."

It wasn't time to changed his bandages, "Why?" He demanded. Sam looked nervous, "You told him didn't you?" He accused and Sam's nervous sweating was enough.

"I mean...I didn't want to...I think he knew...he asked...he sees things no one else sees." He stuttered out

"He's blind." Jon replied with a glare. Sam only stuttered again, "I know the way." He sneered before stalking past Sam.

When he arrived at the rookery he found maester Aemon and his steward Clydas. Aemon ordered for Clydas to take a rest and let Jon take the bucket of meat and feed the ravens.

Jon did this in silence before he commented, "Lord Mormont's raven likes corn."

They had a small conversation about ravens being like men "Like men, not all ravens are alike." Maester Aemon stated.

They went on like this until the blind maester asked, "Jon do you know why the men of the Night's Watch vow to take no wives, father no children?"

He simply shrugged, "No." He tossed more meat to the birds. His burned hand throbbed in pain as he moved it.

"So they will not love." Aemon answered, "For love is the bane of honor, death of duty."

Jon froze. It didn't sound right to him but said nothing of it.

The old man went on, "Tell me, Jon, should the day ever arise where your lord father must choose between his duty and honor on one hand and the ones he loves on another, what would he choose?"

Jon stood silent at the question, contemplating the answer within himself before he spoke, "He would do whatever is right." He dodged the answer, "He always does."

Aemon chuckled, "Then he was a man in ten thousand. Most are not so strong. What is honor compared to a woman's love? What id duty compared to a newborn babe in your arms...or the memory of a brothers smile? Winds and words. Winds and words. We are only human and the gods fashioned us for love. That is our great glory and our great tragedy." He paused and sighed before continuing, "The men who formed the Night's Watch knew that only their courage shielded the realm from the darkness of the north. They knew they must have no divided loyalties to weaken their resolve. So they vowed they would have no wives nor children."

Jon stared at the man in silence, "Yet brothers they had, and sisters. Mothers who birthed them and fathers who named them. They came from a hundred quarrelsome kingdoms, and they knew times may change, but men do not. So they pledged as well that the Night's Watch would take no part in the battles of the realm it guarded."

The bastard felt the eyes of the ravens on him, "They kept their pledge. When Harren the Black died at the flames of Balerion and Aegon claimed his kingdom, his brother the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, with ten thousand battle ready men. He did not march. In the days the Seven Kingdoms were Seven Kingdoms, not a generation passed where four or five of them were not at war. The Watch took no part. When the Andals crossed the narrow sea and swept away the kingdoms of the First Men, the sons of the fallen kings kept true to their vows and remained at their posts. So it has always been, for years beyond counting. Such is the price for honor."

He paused before continuing, "A craven can be as brave as any man, when there is nothing to fear. And we all do our duty when there is no cost to it. How easy it seems then, when there is no cost to it. Yet sooner or later in every man's life comes a day when it is not easy, a day when he must choose."

Jon felt like the weight of the world had just been put on his shoulders, "And you're saying this is my day," He paused, "is that what you're saying?"

Measter Aemon stared at him with those pale, faded eyes. They pierced right through his soul and disarmed him. He felt bare, naked and vulnerable.

The old man put a hand in his shoulder, "It hurts, boy." He stated shakingly, "Yes, choosing. It will always hurt. Always will. I know."

Jon jerked back, "You don't know." He snapped, "No one knows. Even if I'm a bastard they're still my family-"

Aemon interrupted with a sigh, "Have you not heard a word of what I said? Do you think you're the first to face this dilemma?" Despite his dead eyes, Jon saw the pain in them, "Three times the gods saw fit to test my vows. Once when I was young in the fullness of my manhood, another when I was old. When my strength faded and eyes gone dim. And the last choice crueler than the first. What could I do when the ravens came from the south? The ruin of my house, the death of my family, disgraced and desolation. Old, blind, frail what could I have done? When they cut down my brother's grandson and his son and the children! Even the little children!" The old maesters dead eyes lit up with a fire Jon didn't know the old man possessed. The fire was replaced with salty tears.

"Who are you?" Jon asked in shock.

The old man had a shaky smile, "I am a maester of the Citadel, bound in service to Castle Black and the Night's Watch. In my order, we aside our house names when we take our vows and don the collar." Jon looked down at the dangling chain before looking up at the pale eyes, "My father was Maekar, the First of his Name, and my brother Aegon reigned after him in my stead. My father named me for Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, who was his uncle, or his father depending on who you ask and he called me-"

"You're Aemon..." The surname caught on his throat before he forced it out, "Targaryen."

"Once, I was." He simply replied, "So you see Jon I do know. More than anyone I know...and knowing, I won't tell to stay or go. You must make that choice yourself, and live with it for the rest of your days. As I have." His voice turned to a pained whisper, "As I have..."


	12. Only Death Pays for Life

_Chapter 11: Only Death Pays for Life_

The sun beamed down on them. It's midday and they've been riding since dawn. Daemon had been engaged with Mirri about the mysteries about Asshai by the Shadow. Daenerys felt uneasy about his curiosity the dark arts but she let her brothers curiosity run wild.

He was so distracted he was startled by Daenerys' voice, "Drogo!'

He looked ahead to see Drogo on the floor with bloodflies swarming around him. Daenerys kneeled at his side. "My sun and stars!" He dismounted and ran to Drogo's side.

He kneeled down and helped Dany sit him up. "My horse." He once powerful voice, now just a raspy croak.

The bloodriders quickly galloped up from their mounts. Cohollo was the only one who dismounted and ran to his Khal, "Blood of my Blood."

"No." Drogo refused his aid, "My horse. Must ride." He struggled to speak.

Haggo rode ahead, "He fell from his horse." His voice impassive.

Daemon glared at the bloodrider. "You must not say that." Daenerys said trying to help Drogo up. She stopped when she knew it was of no use, "We have ridden far enough. We will make camp here."

"Here?" Haggo looked around. The land was desolate, barren and dead. "This is no camping ground."

"No woman commands us." Qotho stated, "Not even a Khaleesi."

Daemon reached for his dagger but Daenerys caught his arm, "We camp here." She repeated, "Haggo tell them it is what Khal Drogo commands it. Tell them it is my time and I could not ride any longer. Qotho go-"

"You do not command me Khaleesi." He sneered.

Daemon had enough of their defiance. Before anyone could blink Qotho had a dagger to his throat. The bloodrider has never seen anyone so fast. Daemon pressed the dagger harder against his neck.

"We are the Khaleesis." He glared into the man's eyes, "We do command you." Qotho looked into eyes, he's never seen such darkness before. The man shivered before nodding.

"Find Mirri Maz Durr." Daenerys ordered and Qotho quickly mounted his horse and rode away.

The Khalasar built the camp around them. Daenerys kept to Drogo's side and Daemon kept guard of them. He had their khas outside the entrance and ordered them to not let anyone in without their leave. Only Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah were with them as they waited for Mirri Maz Durr.

They bathed him, to clear any infection and to prevent him from getting worse. Daemon would help Daenerys move around, she was heavy with child and frantic.

Jhogo walked in the tent, "The Andal begs leave to enter." He entered.

Much to his own surprise Jorah was one of the only ones Daemon trusted to enter, "Send him in."

Jorah ducked under the flaps of the tent when he entered, "They say he fell from his horse."

"Help him." Dany pleaded, "You swore to serve us so please help him."

Jorah glanced around, "Send your maids away."

Daemon wondered what he meant to do before nodding to them. After they left Jorah grabbed his dagger. Daemon discreetly reached for his own. The older man used his dagger to scrape off the leaves that covered his wounds to reveal the once soft poultice hardened like dried mud. Jorah peeled it off with his dagger to reveal the once red flesh corrupted black.

The smell it released nearly made Daemon gag. Daenerys wept, "Gods no, please." Daemon quickly went to her side and held her close.

"The khal will die soon." The andal stated.

"No, I won't let him." Daenerys replied, "He's stronger than anyone knows."

"Even a queen can't defy death." Jorah replied grimly. "Now you must save your tears until tomorrow or the day after, even for a year. Now we must run."

Both twins looked up at him confused, "Why?" Daenerys asked.

It dawned on Daemon, "The Dosh Khaleen." He held Daenerys tighter, "They'll force us to join them."

"But I carry Drogo's child." Dany argued.

"My queen, the Dothraki respect strength not blood. Jhaqo, Pono, many others will fight to take his place." He explained, "The baby will be taken from your breast and fed to the dogs."

"Why? He's just a babe!" Dany exclaimed.

"He is Drogo's son, the stallion who mounts the world. Better to kill him as a baby than face his wrath when he grows into a man."

Such as the Lannisters did to Rhaegar's children. Like how Robert Baratheon sent assassins after them when they were children.

"His bloodriders-" Daemon tried.

"Will die with him." Jorah cut in, "They will take you back to Vaes Dothrak. That is their last duty to him before they join him in the Night Lands."

Daemon sighed in frustration. If they can't depend on the bloodriders or anyone else then whom?

The flaps of the tent opened to reveal Mirri Maz Durr as well as Qotho and Haggo. Mirri saw Drogo's wound, "It has festered."

Haggo went to slap her down but saw Daemon's glare. He settled with cursing her, "This is your work meagi." He glared at Daenerys, "We should tie her down and let every man mount her till she bleeds and then let the horses have a turn and then the dogs. We let the weasels eat her corpse and the crows will have whatever is left."

"No, no harm will come to her." Daenerys commanded.

Haggo gave her a mocking smile, "You should pray you two don't join her.

Jorah stepped between them, "Mind your tongue. They are still your Khaleesis." He reminded.

"Only while the blood of my blood lives." He replied, "When he dies, they are nothing."

Daenerys stood on shaking legs, "We are not nothing. We have never been nothing. We are the blood of the dragon!" She proclaimed.

"The dragons are dead." Haggo replied glaring at her.

Daemon spoke, "Jorah, summon our khas-"

"No." Qotho said, "We will go for now...Khaleesi." With that, both he and Haggo walked out.

"Ser Jorah don your armor." Daenerys orders. She drew Dream, "I fear you have use for it."

Jorah nodded before exiting the tent. Daemon unsheathed his Valyrian Steel sword. He looked down at the sword and began to wonder. What if he became Khal, or at least killed all the challengers until Drogo was healed.

"Can you heal him?" Daemon asked looking back to the old woman.

"This is beyond the skills of any healer." Mirri replied.

"No." Daenerys shook her head, "There must be something you can do. Save him and you will be free, I swear it. You must know some sort of magic, a spell."

Mirri studied her with dark eyes, "I do know a spell but it is dark. Some would say death is cleaner. I learned it in my time in Asshai and paid dearly for it. A bloodmage taught me."

"You are a maegi." Daenerys' body went cold.

Daemon stepped beside her and gripped his sword.

"A maegi is the only thing that can save your fierce rider." She replied.

Daemon glanced down at Drogo, "Is there truly no other way?"

"No."

The twins exchanged looks, silently debating. They both turned to her, "Do it." Daenerys spoke, "Save him."

"There is a price." The maegi warned.

"We will give you freedom and gold-" Daemon began.

"It's not a matter of gold. This is blood magic, only death pays for life."

Dany gripped her dagger tight, "Our deaths?" If she must die to save him then so be it.

"Not your deaths, Khaleesi." She promised.

"Then do it."

"As you say." Mirri nodded.

They had Aggo and Jhogo put Drogo in a tub. Mirri had demanded Drogo's horse. It's only a horse, they told each other. She sang and chanted and cut the horse open. The blood spilled as the water stained red. The only thing they could see is Drogo's face.

"Leave." Mirri ordered.

"We will stay." Daemon said defiantly.

"You must leave." She repeated, "Once I begin to sing, no one must enter this tent. My song will sake powers old and dark. The dead will dance here tonight and no living man should see them."

Daenerys whispered, "No one will enter." She took Daemon's hand, "Bring him back to us."

Daenerys lead Daemon out if the tent with Mirri's chants echoing behind them. They saw Aggo and Jhogo burning Drogo's horse. They saw Ser Jorah approach them in full armor. The knight saw the blood splattered on them.

"What have you done?" He asked dreadfully.

"We needed to save him." She answered.

"We could have ran." He stated, "I would have guided you two to Asshai, my queen-"

"Am I truly your queen?"

"You are, gods help me." He muttered looking around to the Khalasar.

"Then aid us. Make sure no one enters the tent." Daemon ordered.

Mirri's chants grew louder. The Dothraki began to mutter amongst themselves as they backed away from the tent.

"This must not be." Qotho's voice thundered.

The bloodriders broke through the crowd. Daemon glared at them as he held his sword, "This will be." He ordered.

Cohollo who had been kind to them spat at them but Daemon and jerked to the side and dodged the spit. He quickly cut the bloodrider with his dagger. Daemon smirked at him as he easily dodged any strike Cohollo tried to kill him with his arakh.

Qotho moved towards the tent. Daenerys caught his shoulder but he knocked her down, "Stop him." She ordered her khas, "Kill him."

Rahkaro and Quaro stood at the entrance of the tent. Quaro reached for his own blade when Qotho gracefully cut his arm and his gut letting his entrails spill out.

Jorah, pointed his sword at the bloodrider, "Try me, horselord." He challenged.

Qotho looked at Jorah before dashing at him. His arakh cut through the air in a flash. Jorah did his best to avoid the blade. The knight blocked what he could but he received a cut to his cheek.

Daenerys watched as Jorah fought Qotho. She turned to see Daemon stand triumphantly over Cohollo's body. Haggo howled as he charged at him. Daemon backed away and easily avoided his strikes.

The stress was too much. She felt a wetness between her legs. She clenched her stomach. "The baby is coming. He is coming!"

Her wailing caught Daemon's attention. The sight of Daenerys on the floor awoke the dragon within him. He turned back to Haggo who was charging him. Daemon spun around the Dothraki and used his Valyrian blade and cut his head clean off.

With Haggo dead, he ran to Daenerys' side, "Dany." He whispered in concern. His looked around at Jorah but saw more Dothraki screamers glare at him.

"Your Grace." Jorah ran to them.

"Take her inside." Daemon stood, "Any who wish to be Khal will have to face me." He looked back to Jorah, "Now, take her."

Jorah carefully picked Daenerys up from the ground. He began to walk her to the tent.

The last thing Daenerys saw as she began to lose consciousness was Daemon fighting off two Dothraki screamers.


	13. The Blood King

_Chapter 12: The_ _Blood King_

_**"You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"** _

_She was walkind down a hallway with high stone arches. She can't look back, must not look back. At the end there was a door small with distance. Even from afar she saw it was painted red. She ran to it leaving matching bloody footprints._

_**"You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"** _

_She blinked and she was in Daemon's arms. They embraced each other. His mouth moved down her body. Her neck, breasts, stomach, the inside of her thighs, he ravished her. Their moans echoed in the white waste around them. The cold white powder surrounding them never made them faulter. She felt his tongue enter her sex and she arched into her second lover. When she looked up to see who it was she saw a shifting shadow._

_The shadow lowered her on the white floor. Daemon crawled on top of her before entering her. Her wail died out under the howling winds. From behind Daemon the shadow came in view from behind him and entered her twin. The three of them moved in unison, a song of moans, wails and whimpers filled the air._

_When they released she wailed, "Home!"_

_Suddenly the white surrounding them turned black in shadow. A trio of great wings set the world aflame. The white powder arround them melted guiding in a green, lush paradise._

_**"...don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"** _

_Everything changed once again. Insted of a green paradice she was in a Dothraki tent with Ser Jorah._

_The knight warmed his translucent hands over a brazier, "Rhaegar was the last dragon." Ser Jorah's voice echoed._

_In the brazier three stone eggs smouldered red, cream and green. Ser Jorah faded from vision. He blew away like the wind. The black egg cracked opened and a single red firey pit looked directly at her._

_The darkness chased after her. The red door screamed louder but seemed further than ever_

_**"...don't want to wake the dragon..."** _

_Viserys and Daemon grappled at the borrowed sword, "This is treason! I will have your head for this!" Daemon thrusted their hands in the firepit. Viserys screamed in pain and dropped the sword, he yanked back his hand to reveal his blistering hand whilst Daemon's own hand was unscathed. The younger brother wrapped his arms around his elder's head before twisting it with a loud crunch. "I demand obedience!"_

_**"...don't want to wake the dragon..."** _

_She still ran for the red door. She felt the icy cold chasing after her. She ran as fast as she can. If the cold caught her she would die an death ever lasting. She never stopped running._

_**"...want to wake the dragon..."** _

_She saw a warrior. His pale skin, silver hair and lilac eyes. His hair tied in a braid going down to his knees. Aegon the Conqueror reborn. Her son smiled at her and his arms wrapped around her. He opened his mouth and fire jetted out. In an instant he was gone, a pile of ash._ _She wept for him, her child but as soon as her tears left her eyes they turned to steam against her skin._

_**"...want to wake the dragon..."** _

_Ghosts lined the hallway. The fallen kings of the past all stared at her as she ran. In their tight grasps were pale flaming swords. They had hair of silver, gold and platinum white and their eyes were opal and amethyst, tourmaline and jade._ _"Faster!" They cried in unison, "Faster, faster!"_ _She never stopped, she sprinted and the floor melted wherever her feet met the ground._

_She jolted foreward as she felt pain tear through her back. She screamed as her back tore opened. The smell of boiling blood filled her nostrils. She saw the shadow of wings and Daenerys flew._

_**"...the dragon..."** _

_She flew high above the Great Grass Sea. The green grass rippled like water in the wind. All below ran in terror at the shadow gliding above them. She could smell home, feel it, see it. Just beyond the red door, green fields, stone houses and two pairs of arms waited for her. She threw open the door._

_**"...the dragon..."** _

_She saw Rhaegar fighting valiantly at the green banks of the trident. His black armor glittered with rubies. Fire glimmered in the narrow eye slit of his helm. She watched as he danced and slew down any soldier who dared approach him. He spun and his sliver hair blurred her vision and he turned into Daemon. Her twin danced and slew any approaching Dothraki Screamer who dared approache him._ _A pair of cream golden wings sprouted from his back. He opened his mouth and let out a jet of pale gold flame swollowed the Dothraki._

_With a great beat of his wings Daemon took to the sky. He soared above them and bathed them in fire._ _The sky darkened above them and white flaked down on them. She felt an immense sense of dread. The cold crept around them like a cutthroat ready to take his quarry. She knew he was in trouble._

"Daemon!"

Daenerys shot up from the pillows. She tastes ash in her mouth. The pain shot through her forcing her to lay back down.

"Khaleesi?" Jhiqui hovered over her in worry.

The tent was covered in shadow, nightmarish and still.

Flakes of ash drifted up from the brazier. She followed the flakes all the way up with her eyes through the smoke whole above. _We were flying,_ _we were dragons._ Her thoughts were interupted when she heard screams, howls and hoots outside. _Daemon._

"Bring me..." She struggled to speak, "Bring me..." Why was she in so much pain? It felt like she was cut opened and put back together.

"Yea, Khaleesi." Jhiqui nodded before she ran out, shouting.

She looked up to see her dragon eggs. Dany began to crawl off the plush cushioning in desperation. She needed to get to them. They called to her, gave her strength.

They found her on the floor, crawling. Jorah scooped her up. The knight gently placed her back on the cushions and silks. She tried to sit up and Jorah held her arms, "Gently, gently." He helped her lean on her elbow.

"Where is Daemon?" She immediately asked.

"Daemon is the new Khal." He answered, "Qoy Khal they call him."

Daenerys thought the words over, "Blood King?"

The andal nodded, "You've been a sleep for fourteen days and for fourteen days he faught. He asked me to stay by your side the entire time." Jorah reached behind himself and revealed to have her dagger. He placed it next to her, "Yesternoon the challengers stopped. They all bowed to him. His body was slick with blood just as his blade." He paused to let the queen absorb the information, "He commands that no one rides until you are fit to."

"And Rhaego?" She asked. Jorah hesitated, "Ser Jorah, where is he?"

"The boy did no live, Khaleesi." The knight said sorrowful.

Daenerys was unnervingly silent. Tears brimmed in her eyes before she swollowed a ball of dry spit. _My son is dead_ _, how?_

"How?" She asked her face like stone.

"What is there to say?"

The stone broke, "How did my son die?" She snapped, tears threatening to fall down her face.

Jorah's eyes lowered, "He never lived, my queen." He met her tearful eyes, "The woman say..."

The knight hesitated, "What do the woman say?" Dany asked uncertain if she wanted the answer.

"They say the child was..."

"Montrous," They both looked to the Daemon standing at the flaps of the tent. He wore black leather trousers, black boots, golden chains hanged loosely from his hips, he wore a tight black leather vest, and their mother's necklace hanged from his neck. Daenerys only kept her eyes on his own tearful eyes, "twisted, blind, scaled like a lizard with wings like a bat." He slowly approached them. He kneeled down next to her and beside Jorah. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is because of me and my curse."

His presence alone made her feel better. "What do you mean, what curse?"

Daemon swollowed a lump in his throat. He looked up to Ser Jorah, "Leave us, gaurd the entrance with the others." Daemon sat in silence until Ser Jorah exited the tent. He inhaled a deep breath before speaking, "In Lys they have a method to ensure they have the best bed slaves in the world, the most beautiful, mating beauty with beauty. I was forced to impregnate ten different women." Dany took his hands in hers, "I had ten children and all ten of them died. They were deformed, dwarfed, stillborn, twisted creatures. I named them all, three Aegons, Visenya, Rhaenys, Jahearys, Alysanne, Rhaegar, Maegor and Daenerys. All of them, dead."

Daenerys watched as tears streamed down his face. The sight of the tears shocked her. Ever since Daemon returned to her she hasn't seen him cry since he killed Viserys. "That isn't your fault."

"No but this one is." He stood up and turned from her, "I knew the risk and I bedded you anyway. For my own selfish urges."

"That isn't selfish." She assured, "Do you regret those night we spent together." She watched as he shook his head, "Do you regret our love?"

Daemon was with her once again in an instant, "Never." He stated passionatly staring in her eyes, "When I was alone out there. In Lys, in Braavos. You were the only thing that kept me going. The thought of returning to you kept me alive." He gave her a gentle yet passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Dany looked into his eyes, "And Drogo?" Daemon didn't speak, "Where is he?"

Daemon helped her stand and wrapped in sandsilk sheets. He aided her out of the tent. The sun bared down at them relentlessly. The sea of tents stood high in desolate land. Ser Jorah came and aided Daemon in supporting her. Jhogo, Aggo and Rakharo were close behind.

"Tha Khalasar remains." She observed.

"I know, I made sure of it." Her husband replies.

"Qoy Khal vowed that all those who challenged him would fall." Aggo stated from behind them.

"And they all fell." Jhogo added.

Daenerys looked up to Daemon in awe but the wonderment died as soon as she saw Drogo. He was prompt up on soft cushions agianst a red smouldering boulder. She broke away from the rest and sat next to him. She whispered his name but he seemed to not hear. His chest rose and fell, he breaths but he does not live.

"Why is he alone?" Dany asked cupping his face for any sign of life.

"He seems to like the warmth, my queen." Jorah answered.

How could this happen? "The maegi." Daemon spoke, "Mirri Maz Durr did this."

"Did you kill her?" She asked.

Daemon's eyes darkened, "No, I wanted you to see her first. Before I execute her."

"Bring her." She ordered and Aggo, Jhogo and Rakharo walked off.

"She said Rhaego's life was exchanged for Drogo's." Daemon stated sitting beside her.

Dang shook her head, "This isn't life."

"It isn't death either." He replied holding her from behind, "I know death and that woman perverted it."

Daenerys began to shake but she was not on the verge of tears. Her anger boiled so hot she forgot about the scourging heat of the sun. "She tricked us." Daemon saw her grip on her dagger tighten.

For a few moments they saw just like that. In each others arms with thoughts of vengence. They looked up to the sound of leather boots againsts the dead floor. They looked up to see Jorah dragging Mirri Maz Durr by the rope binding her wrists.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded wanting to hear what she did from her own mouth.

"You asked for life, you paid for life." The witch said simply.

"This isn't life, when will he be as he was?" She tried to stand so Daemon aided her.

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east." The witch said, "The seas run dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, not before."

A cruel joke. Daemon glared at the woman with a deadly looked. "Leave us." Dany ordered standing on her own.

"Your Grace, I don't-"

Daemon spoke, "I'll be here. Should she try anything I will show her the way to hell." His deadly gaze never leaving the woman for a bit

With that they left leaving the twins alone aith the witch. "You knew." The dagger in her hand shook, "You knew what I was buying, and you knew the price, and you let me pay it." She ached but her fury fueled her body.

"It was wrong of them to burn my temple." She stated simply, "That angered the Great Shepherd."

"You think we care about your damn god?" Dasmon snapped, "You deceived us."

"You murdered our child." Daenerys added.

"The stallion who mounts the world." She mused, "Now he will burn no cities, trample no nations to dust."

"We spoke for you, saved you." Dany reminded the portly woman.

"Saved me." She scoffed, "Three riders had already raped me before you rode past. So tell me what did you save? I saw my gods temple burn, where I healed good men beyond counting. My home, burned. Piles of heads in the streets. I saw the head of a baker who made my bread. I saw the head of a boy I healed, only three moons past. I heard children crying as the riders drove them off with whips. So tell me again what did you save?"

"Your life."

The witch had the audacity to laugh, "Look to your khal and see what life us worth, when all the rest is gone."

Daemon reached for his blade but Dany caught his arm, "No." She put her own blade away, "She will die as all the enemies of House Targaryen have." She glared down at the witch, "With fire." With that they had her taken away to the makeshift cage made if sticks.

They had Drogo taken back to their tent. They made sure he was on the softest silks and cushions. They layed with him and discussed everything they've experianced with Drogo. They only stopped for food and drink. They soon found that the sun had set and night had fallen.

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east." Daenerys suddenly spoke, dagger in hand. "When the seas run dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves." Daemon silently watched her as they both sat up, "When my womb quickens again, and I bear a living child." Tears streamed down her face, "Then you shall return to us, my sun and stars." She raised dream but her hands never flew down.

Daemon saw her hesitation, "Together." He whispered.

Dany looked up to see tears in his eyes. She nodded, "Together."

His hands encased hers over the daggers hilt. They both sobbed and shook at what they're about to do. With a silent signal they forced the dagger down and into their khal's heart.


	14. The Bleeding Star

_Chapter 13:_ _The Bleeding Star_

Rakharo was the first to notice the comet. _S_ hierak Qiya they called it, the Bleeding Star. It cut through the sky like a bloody red blade. Daenerys saw it as a sign to begin the pyre and Daemon agreed. They took a new stallion and butchered it and placed it under the pyre so Drogo and Rhaego. So their khal can ride in the night lands with their babe forever.

"It is not enough to kill." Mirri mocked, "By itself, blood us nothing. You do not have the words to make a spell, nor the wisdom to find them." Neither Dany nor Daemon even spared her a look, "Do you think bloodmagic is a game for children? You call me maegi as if it were a curse, but all it means is wise. You are children with childrens ignorance. Whatever you mean to do, it will not work. Loose these binds and I will help you."

"Gag her." Daenerys ordered, "And bind her to the pyre."

Daemon moved quicker than anyone. He took a cloth from their new bloodrider, Aggo. Aggo, Jhogo and Rakharo are their new bloodriders. During the fourteen days of fighting they stood gaurd of Daenerys while Daemon faught. They proved their loyalty and they rewarded their loyalty.

Daemon glared at the woman as he approached. He grabbed her by her binds and dragged her, "You need me. I know the words to bring him back. Magic is a sword without a hilt and you surely bleed to death." He shoved her against the pyre and glared at her, "You think yourself capable, better than me? When I first saw you I felt it. You wear death like a shroud, and those around you will be consumed."

He forced the gag in her mouth, "You'll find us more capable than you think." He tied her to the pyre, "We are the blood of old Valyria, blood of dragons. Magic runs through our veins." He tightly tied the gag around her head and over her mouth.

He returned to Daenerys' side. "Let's light it."

She shook her head, "Not yet." The queen turned around, "Place them on the pyre."

Daemon followed her gaze to see Rakharo holding the dragon eggs. He turned to meet her gaze and they stoid like that. A silent understanding of what they had to do. The bleeding star, the pyre, the eggs, it all ment something, something greater than themselves. Daemon nodded and they both turned towards the pyre.

"My king and queen." Ser Jorah stepped forward, "I vowed to serve you, obey you, counsil you, protect you, and die for you if need be. But I implore you, both of you, let him go. I know what you intend, do not."

"We must." Dany turned to him and gingerly put a hand to his cheek, "You don't understand."

"I understand that you love him, the both of you did." He stated desperately, "I loved my lady wife but I did not die with her. I will serve the both of you until the day I die, but do not ask me to stand aside as you climb upon that pyre. I will not watch you burn."

"We won't." Daemon softly said taking Dany's hand from Jorah's cheek, "Fire can not kill a dragon." He gently walked Dany away from the knight, "They still see this as your fault. Taking in Mirri, seeking her magic. They still want me to take you to the Dosh Khaleen." He took her other hand in his, "I showed them my strength but now, you must show them yours. Adress them." He let go of her hand before walking to Jhogo who held a cask of oil.

Daenerys turned towards the Khalasar, "You are our Khalasar." She announced, "I see the faces of slaves, Lhazareen, Dothraki of Khal Ogo, I free you. Take off your collars. Go if you wish, no harm will come to you. If you stay it will be as brothers and sisters, husbands and wives." Their black eyes watched her, expressionless, "I see children, woman, and aged wrinkled faces. Yesterday I was a child. Today a woman. Tomorrow I will be old. To each of you I say, give us your hands and hearts, and there will always be place for you." She turned to their bloodriders, "Jhogo, I gift you with the silver handled whip that was our bride gift. Use it to defend our lives, blood of my blood." Jhogo took the whip and inclined his head, "Aggo." She called, "To you I give the dragonbone bow that was our bride gift. Use it to defend our lives, blood of my blood." The man took it and bowed his head, "Rakharo, you shall have the great arakh that was our bride gift. Use it to defend us blood of my blood." She then turned to Ser Jorah, "Jorah the Andal, you've already swore to use so I promise you this. Together we will return home, I vow that you will see your home of Bear Island before your death."

Jorah knelt, "I will go where you go, Your Grace, stand by your side always."

" Whatever may come?"

"Whatever may come."

She guided him back to his feet before reaching up to kiss his cheek, "I will hold you to that as the first of our Kingsgaurd."

"You honor me, my queen."

Daenerys turned to the Khalasar once again, "I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, of the blood of Aegon the Conqueror and Maegor the Cruel and Old Valyria before them. I am the dragon's daughter and I swear to you that those would will die screaming!" She declares with such a fiery passion some would've thought she would soon spew fire.

Daemon returned to her side and held a torch. She looked to him and she softly kissed his lips. Her hand joined his as they turned to face the pyre. They lowered the fire to the ring of dried grass and twigs drenched in oil. The fire caught and slithered around to the other side and two the smaller ring. Soon the fire reached the central pyre. They saw the fire rise to a conflagration reaching for the night sky, Drogo and Rhaego's souls reaching for the night lands.

Daemon turned to Jorah and the bloodriders, "Make sure none of them leave." He ordered before turning to look at the pyre.

The twins looked up at the red comet, the bleeding star. Blood red, the color of the dragon in their sigil. This comet was meant for them, a signal not from the gods but from their ancestors. Aegon the Conqueror, Visenya, Rhaenys, Jahaerys and Alysanne as well as their mother and father and their deceased brothers and sisters who most died soon after birth.

Mirri Maz Durr screamed through the gag as the flames consumed her. They soon heard her screams fade out to the roar of the flames. The maegi is dead.

"Fire and Blood." Daemon whispered.

"Fire and Blood." Daenerys repeated.

They joined hands before taking a fierce step forward. They step through the flames without wincing, flinching or screaming. The fire consumed them as they climbed inside of the pyre.

They never once had second thoughts. The silks and leather of their clothes soon burned and melted off their skin. They stayed in eachothers arms as the pyre collapsed around them. The sounds of crackling burning wood and the roars of fire filled their senses but even that couldn't drown out the sounds of stone cracking open.

_Mother_ _._

_Father._

Their children cry out for them through the flames. Their claws gripped their skin and their scales gliding over them. They curled between them to find comfort in the protection of they mother and father.

They had lost one son but have gained three more. They are once again a mother and father. They vowed that none will harm their children, less they sought to face their wrath.

The pyre grew to thirty feet high. The roaring of the flames sounded like a great beast. Children cried, woman backed away and horses faught against their reins in fear. Ser Jorah never backed away but watched in awe.

At dawn the pyre died out into a simmering pillar of smoke and ash. Ser Jorah and the bloodriders did they duty and kept the Khalasar together a last request of the king and queen. The old bear cautiously stepped into the smoke dreadfully anticipating to see the burnt black bones of Daemon and Daenerys but instead he saw two messy braids of silver hair. They were unburnt.

Daenerys and Daemon leaned their foreheads onto each other, their eyes downcasted to something cloaked by smoke. They both looked up to see Ser Jorah as the smoke faded away to reveal the rest of the Khalasar. They slowly stood to reveal their children.

Jorah wordlessly knelt down and bowed his head at the sight of them and soon after the bloodriders and after them the Khalasar. The cream and gold dragon clawed tightly onto Daemon's collarbone and curled his head into his fathers neck, the green and bronze dragon coiled around their joined arms. A black and red appeared from Daenerys' back and perched on her shoulder.

Their black hissed and smoke shot from his mouth and nostrils. His brothers joined with their own calls. They unfolded and spreaded their translucent wings and stirred the air. For the first time in a hundred years, the dawn came alive with the song of dragons.


	15. The Red Waste

_Chapter 14: The Red_ _W_ _aste_

The comet illuminated the night sky above. Daemon and Daenerys rode at the head of the khalasar as Khal and Khaleesi. None walked, all were either mounted on a stallion or elephant or sat in wagons. All the camels only carried supplies, they needed less water and could cover better distance.

They've been moving south for days. South is where the red comet originated from. They rode during the night and set up camp during the day. The comet could still be seen even in the blue sky. The older Dothraki saw th comet as a bas omen but Daenerys argues it appeared when they lit Drogo and Rhaego's pyre and when they hatched their dragons.

Doreah tried to explain to them that only the desolate red lands lie south. Daemon argued that they needed to avoid all khalasars to preserve their numbers for when they cross the Narrow Sea.

Daemon asked Jorah what was south of the Red Waste and the knight answered, Qarth. The old bear said that no army has ever broken through the great triple walls of Qarth one taller than the last. He also informed of the garden of bones that surrounded the walls.

"Sometimes I wonder weather or not we should turn back." Daemon mumbled, "The last of the pools were yesterday."

"We shouldn't second guess ourselves. Look at them." Dany said nodding back to the khalasar, "You must be their strength."

Daemon gave her a greatful smile, "As you are mine."

They both adorned their own hrakkar cloaks. The teeth scraped against their foreheads. Their cloaks appeare to be melted onto their silver and black. They had their dragons on their shoulders. Neither twin wanted the dragons too far. Daenerys had their black on hee shoulder while Daemon had their cream and green dragons.

They were such little things, small than cats. They were all tail, neck and wings. Their span was three times larger than their body. Whenever they extended the delecate fans their colors were noticible on the translucent skin.

Whenever they tried to feed them they would hiss so they cooked their meat intil it burnt black. Daenerys recalled that Viserys once recalled that dragons like man only eat cooked meat.

Daemon noticed the sky begin to turn into a dark blue, it is nearly dawn. He ordered the khalasar to stop and take camp. Their tent was built first. Soon the baren land was filled with a city of tents. The twins gathered in their tent with their handmaidens and bloodriders.

"Aegon's dragons were named for the god of Old Valyria." Dany told them while feeding their children burnt horse, "Visenya's dragon was Vhagar, Rhaenys had Meraxes, and Aegon rode Balerion, the Black Dread." Daemon shifted in his sleep at her side, "It is said that Vhagar's breath was so hot that it could melt a knights armor and cook the man inside, Maraxes could swallow horses hole, and Balerion..." She paused and looked down at her hatchlings, "Balerion's fire was as black as his scales, his wings so vast that whole towns were swollowes up in shadow when he flew overhead." Daemon slowly sat up as he awoke and kissed Dany's cheek, "His flames forged the iron throne, the throne made of the thousand blades of Aegon's enemies." She finished and Daemon reached down to their cream and gold hatchling who rubbed his head gingerly against his hand.

"Khaleesi." Aggo said, "There sits Balerion, come again." His unsteady gaze on their shiny black hatchling.

That assumption homd weight. Their shiny black is the largest if the three, even as eggs his was the largest, "It may be as you say, blood of my blood," she replies, "but he shall have a new name for his new life. Daemon and I agrees to name them for those who the gods have taken." She leaned down and strokes the green, "The green one shall be Rhaegal, for my valiant who died on the green banks of the Trident."

Daemon gently picked up the cream dragon and gingerly cradled him, "The cream and gold is called Viserion. Viserys was cruel, weak and broken but he was our brother all the same, he protected us. His dragon will do what he could not and retake the Iron Throne." Viserion curled its head into his fathers neck.

"And the black one?" Jorah asked.

"The black," She paused, "is Drogon. For our sun and stars."

When night fell they rode again, they rode for days. The last pool of water was scorching hot but they needed the water so they endured it. Jorah said they were nearly out of water and that even the camals will soon be in need of them. Daenerys reminded them that they've come to far to just turn back.

Daemon asked if there was anything beyond the Res Waste and Ser Jorah said there was a great city named Qarth. The old bear said that it has never been conquered or sacked and that the city holds thousands of ships.

"Perhaps with the all the jewels and gold we have we can buy ships." Dany suggested as they stopped to make camp.

"If they even let us past their gates." Daemon replied dismounting his horse. He wanted to be hopeful but he knew that people only care about themselves and letting a dothraki horde in their gates wouldn't be in their best interest.

They heard gallops of an approaching horse. They both walked ahead to see one of their outriders, Kano, riding towards them. "A city!" He cried, "A city pale as the moon and fair as a maid. Only an hour's ride."

"Maybe it's Qarth." Dany suggested and Daemon nodded.

"Break camp." He ordered and mounted his black and Dany mounted her silver, "We ride now."

They rode towards where Kano pointed them. When they first saw it, it seemed like salvation. But once they passed the veil of the heat their salvation was a literal ruin. This was what used to be a city.

"The city is dead, Khal. Nameless and godless." Aggo stated as they approached the broken gates.

Jhiqui shuddered at the sight of the ruin, "When the gods are gone, the evil ghost feast by night. Some places are best shunned, it is know."

"It is known." Irri echoed.

The twins looked to each other. They looked to be having a silent conversation. "This ruin will provide us shade from the sun." Daemon said before he and Dany kicked their horses forward.

The city seemed to have been abandoned centries ago. Every bulding was pure white, so colorless. They passed heaps of rubble where houses once stood, and elsewhere they saw black scars of fire. They reached a circular center where six roads met. An empty pedestal stood at the center.

"Dothraki have been here before." Daenerys sad as the continued on their way, "The statue of their god is probably at Vaes Dothrak."

They broke camp before a ruined palace. They sent three reluctant men inside to scout for anything of use. The tent stood high a they waited for them. One of their men came back with handfuls of figs. They were withered thing but they were devoured all the same. They sent even more searches throughout the city and most came back with more figs.

Jhogo returned with fresh, cold water from a well. Daemon sent men with buckets so they can share the water equally amongst the khalasar. Dany sent more search parties for any more wells of water.

Thw twins entered the palace to find a hidden forests inside. The roof above had been destroyed letting the sunlight beam over the web of branches and leaves. Daemon let his monkey, Nibbles, climb the trees and grab the highes of the figs.

In the coolness of their tent they ate fruit and drank water. Their dragons feasted on blackened horse meat. Though Dany didn't believe much in gods he felt thankful none the less.

Jorah entered with a pouch, "I've brought you peaches, my king and queen."

"Peaches?" Dany sat up as the old knight kneeled down.

"Found them in a garden by the west wall." He states.

"We were lucky we found this place when we did, otherwise we would've begun to starve." Daemon said biting into the peach. It was so sweet he shuddered in releif.

"We should rest here for at least a fortnight, your grace, so the khalasar could regain its strength." Daemon nodded in agreement.

"They say there are ghosts here." Daenerys says biting into her own peach.

"There are ghosts everywhere." Jorah said gently, "We take them everywhere we go." He had a look of pain and grief.

"You've known our ghosts Ser Jorah." Dany stated.

_'Viserys, Drogo and Rhaego.'_ Daemon thought.

"Tell us of yours." She finished.

Ser Jorah paused before he kneeled down before them. "Her name was Lynesse."

"Your wife?" The queen inquired.

"My second wife." The old bear clarified

They listened intently of Ser Jorah's home of Bear Island and how he lost his first wife from three miscarriages. He then told them of the Greyjoy Rebellion, how he charges through the breach at Pyke and how Robert Baratheon knighted him. Then of how the tourney at Lannisport where he met Lynesse of House Hightower, wore her favor, won and named her the queen of love and beauty and ultimately married her.

Their love was short-lived however. Bear Island had little to offer to Lynesse's lavish lifestyle. Jorah did everything to meet her taste and eventually sold poachers for gold. He fled to Lys with her and how she eventually abandoned him for a merchant prince named Tregar. She became his chief concubine whom the mans own wife even fears.

Daemon lost himself in his thoughts. What if they take the Iron Throne and find themselves unsatisfied? What if their birthright isn't their home? Would Dany leave if she wants to find a true home, even it means leaving him?

Soon Ser Jorah exited the tent allowing Daemon to speak. "What if that happens to us?"

She seemed confused, "What?"

He looked up to her identical eyes, "What if we take the Iron Throne and all of the Seven Kingdoms but-" He stopped as the words caught on his throat.

"But what?" She crawled to face him.

He swallowed down his bile, "What if it isn't our home?" He asked nervously.

Dany sighed before she cupped his cheek, "I can't give you an answer. I don't know how to give one but," She took his face in her hand, "I do know my home will have you and our children, my home will be where everyone is fat, drunk and never starving or suffer under oppression. And if we can't find it then we will make it but we will never be happy as long as the usurper lives. He will always send more knives and poisoners." They leaned forward to press their foreheads together and closed their eyes and took in a moment of silence.

Daemon broke the silence, "I will kill the usurper, and all of his dogs and we will take back the Iron Throne and the kingdoms our ancestors united. And if it isn't our home then will make it our home as king and queen." He leans in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Dany opens her eyes to see Daemon's eyes full of a fiery passion, "When our dragons are grown we will take back what was stolen from us and destroy those who've wronged us, we will lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground. And if anything, anyone dares get in our way, we will burn them first."

Daenerys pulled him into a fierce kiss. They ripped their garments away until they were bare for only each other to see. They sound of the crackle of the burning wood died down to make way for the sounds of moans, yelps, and whimpering.


	16. Vaes Tolorro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate what they did to Dany's storyline in season two.

_Chapter 15: Vaes Tolorro_

They sent their three bloodriders to different directions to find any other cities ruined or otherwise and for sources of water or where the Red Waste ends. The khalasar remained in the city and regained their strength. The horses, elephants and camels regained their strength by eating the leaves of the tall trees and by drinking whatever water they can spare.

On the third day of waiting Daenerys demanded that Daemon teach her how to use her dagger properly. He accepted and with Ser Jorah's watchful eye ,as well as the gazes of their dragons, he taught her. At first she would charge wildly at him with her dagger raised but he easily subdued her. He would catch her wrist and twist it behind her back or he would flip her over so she landed on the floor with a thud. Needless to say that first day was enjoyable.

On the second day he taught her hand to hand combat first. He taught her how to use her opponent's own weight against them. Most styles of combat focus on overpowering one's opponent but he and Daenerys are smaller than most warriors so they needed an alternative. He helped her focus on her speed and natural agility.

After a few days of hand to hand combat Daemon felt confident that she was ready for her dagger training. He taught her all the eight vital spots in the human body. The base of the skull to killed them quickly. The side of the neck and into larynx, it's easier to jab into the neck than slash due to all of the cartilage in it. In the armpit, yes the armpit, there the axillary artery, it supplies the whole arm blood and lays close to the heart. The heart, as obvious as it sounds, but he showed her to jab below the rib cage for a quicker execution. The same goes for the lungs. He showed her eaxactly where the liver is and why it was a vital spot, it holds a reserve of blood. The femoral artery lies in the crook of the legs or in the groin, Deanerys particularly liked that one. And lasty the popliteal artery at the back of the knee.

For days they trained until Rakharo returned. He informed that the Red Waste stretched on and on until it it hit a black shore next to the poison water. He swore that he rode his horse through the bones of a dead dragon and rode his horse through its black jaws.

Daemon, out of sheer curiousity, asked Rakharo to take him to the remains of this dragon. He took Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal and assured Daenerys that they will be safe. They rode for a day and the morninf after they reached rhe remains of the dragon.

The vast size of it awe strucked him. It was larger than he expected. The skull was larger than a carriage. His children looked up at the bones curiously.

"One day, my children." He exteneded his arms so they can perch themselves high, "One day, you will grow to this size and breath flames so hot you will turn sand to glass, burn men into piles of ash and soar high through the skies and your wings will spread so wide they will cover towns and castles in shadow." He curled his arms around himself and craddled his sons. They all looked up at their father's amethyst eyes, "But no matter how large, how vicious, how terrifying you get you will always be my children and I will always protect you even when you don't need protecting."

_'That's what fathers do,'_ He thought gazing lovingly at them, _'Love and protect their children unconditionally.'_

He looked up at the dragon's skull and nudged his horse forward. He reached up at the thin large black jaws. He saw a loose tooth about as long as his forearm. The king reached up gripped the sharp tooth tight before giving it a harsh tug. With a snap the black tooth came loose. He lowered it so they can sniff it. The tooth on its own was larger than them.

"One day, my children, I promise." He vowed to them before he turned his stallion around and began to ride away where Rakharo waited for them.

Drogon climbed on his shoulder and looked back at the skull shrinking in the distance. The black dragon screeched at the dead dragon. Viserion and Rhaegal joined him with their own song. Daemon smiled at their eagerness. They wanted to be as large as that dragon was.

When they returned they found that Daenerys had ordered that the strongest men pull back the bricks of the white roads from the ground. "If gass can grow anything can grow." She proclaimed.

A day later Aggo returned and informed that southwest of Vaes Tolorro is dead. He found old ruined cities like the one they stand in but found skulls decorating the walls. It was a cursed place so he refused to enter. Dany had him take chargw of the repairing the main gate. This city has been sacked before and it could be again.

Daemon watched as Dany took charge like any queen would. He was proud knowing should he die that their people will be left in good hands. Jorah informed him that even without their children around her the men followed her orders as gospel.

But what concerned them the most is that Jhogo has yet to return. Jorah considered that they should find a new bloodrider but they both held out faith. Jhogo has never failed them before and he won't now.

Whilw they were training one of the guards that Aggo had posted on the wall hollard. They both rushed to the walls. In the distance they saw Aggo approaching but he was not alone. Three riders followed closely behind him atop camels. They dressed queerly.

They stopped before the city gates. Jhogo spoke, "Blood of my Blood, I have been to the great city of Qarth and return with three who will look upon you with their own eyes."

They looked soon at the strangers in silence before Dany spoke, "Here we stand. Look at your pleasure...but first tell us your names."

Tha pale bald man with blue lips spoke first in Dothraki, "I am Pyatt Pree, the great warlock."

Next the large portly man with ebony skin spoke in Valyrian, "I am Xaro Xhoan Daxos of the Thirteen, a merchant prince of Qarth."

Lastly a woman in a red lacquered wooden mask apoke in the Common Tongue, I am Quaithe of the Shadow. We come seeking dragons."

"You seek no longer." Daenerys spoke, "You found them."

All the while, Daemon remained silent. His eyes transfixed on the woman in the red mask.

The same woman from Vaes Dothrak.


	17. Paradise Found

They rode for three days before reaching Qarth. Men banged on gongs atop the walls to announce their arrival, others blew horns that twisted around their bodies like snakes while others banged gongs. A column of camalry served as their guard while their own Dothraki remained close. They left the Khalasar to set up camp outside of the walls of the city. Xaro promised that food and water will be delivered to them. They only Dothraki that entered with them were their and handmaidens.

 

Back at Vaes Tolorro Pyat Pree praised Qarth with vigor Both Daemon and Daenerys took his pretty words with salted realism. But arriving gave his words some weight. Qarth is a sight to see. Three thick walls with detailed carvings encircled the city. They easily noticed that each wall was taller than the last, first the thirty-foot red sandstone wall with beasts carved into it, second the forty-foot grey granite wall with carvings depicting war, lastly the fifty-foot black marble wall with carvings of lovemaking.

 

The twins remained unfazed at the scenes on the walls neither the gore of war or the explicit scenes of fucking made either look away. They needed to remain as regal as they can in Dothraki garb. The presence of their dragons aided them in keeping their confidence. Drogon perched protectively on the white lion skin on Daenerys' shoulder while Rhaegal and Viserion flew closely overhead.

 

The copper, iron, and gold gates opened at their approach. The colors Vaes Tolorro lacked were at Qarth. The buildings were varied in every color you can think of. They rode their silver and black in as children threw flowers in their path. Daemon glanced at Daenerys and saw her smile. He steely demeanor cracked into a warm smile.

 

_ 'We will have a homecoming like this, my love. I promise the people of King's Landing will shower you with flowers or I shall shower them in Dragonfire.' _

 

As if sensing his mood Viserion landed on his shoulder and nudged his head against Daemon's cheek. Daemon tilted his head to the side in return to show his son his affection.

 

The Qartheen lined the streets. The women wore silk dresses that revealed one breast while the men wore beaded silk skirts. Compared to them, they looked like savages by any standards. Daemon's amethyst eyes gave nothing away as he glanced at the people they rode by. Their eyes filled with welcome but Daemon could see the lust, curiosity, and greed.

 

_ 'I don't even have to speak with them to know that they're all liars. Their own eyes betray them.' _

 

In a blur of pretty words, open invitations to the House of the Undying, offers of crowns and housing they ended up accepting a wing of Xaro Xhoan Daxos' palace. His palace was vast and could devour a small town whole. An entire wing just for them Xaro stated.

 

Before they could ride for the manse, "Beware." They looked over to see the woman in the red mask.

 

"Of whom?" Dany asked.

 

"Of what?" Daemon asked just as she did.

 

"Of all." She replied, "They shall come day and night to see the wonder that has been born again into the world, and when they see they shall lust."

 

_ 'Does that include you?'  _ Daemon thought suspiciously.

 

"For dragons are fire made flesh, and fire is power." She started before riding off.

 

"She speaks truly my king, my queen...though I liked her no more than the others." Jorah said.

 

"I do not understand her." Dany said.

 

The other two gave them offers and pretty words and promises of eternal servitude but Quaithe remain reserved. Xaro and Pyatt were enamored the moment they saw the dragons but Quaithe only ever gave them a few cryptic words. She was an enigma to even Daemon.

 

"Nor do I." He started getting a look from his sister. He can nearly always tell anything about a person within a few minutes of speaking, their motives, their habits, their fears, everything but Quaithe remained a mystery.

 

Dany sent and Rakharo off to explore the real Qarth that Xaro and Pyatt tried to hide from them. Daemon sent Jorah to the docks to find news of Westeros and ships that would ferry a Dothraki horde. Jhogo and Aggo remained with them and set up a guard in their wing of Xaro's palace. Aggo himself guarded the dragons.

 

Soon they both stripped bare of their traveling attire by their handmaidens. They padded into the shaded marble pool. The cool water deliriously engulfed them. Whilst Dany floated in the water getting lost in her own mind, Daemon dunked himself into the cool water.

 

Submerged in the water made Daemon wonder of the Battle of the Trident. How Rhaegar felt in full plate armor facing off against Robert Baratheon. The Usurper killed Rhaegar his brother and nearly killed Daenerys. That demon's bloodlust was insatiable despite them sharing blood. Viserys stated more than once that the only reason the Usurper was allowed to sit on the throne was because his grandmother was a Targaryen. So not only was he usurper but a kinslayer as well.

 

Viserys' screams were as clear underwater as they were that day,  _ 'As am I.' _

 

Robert Baratheon was supposed to be as strong as a bull, able to swing his mighty Warhammer with a single hand. If Daemon wanted to kill him he needed to tire him out and strike when he stumbles. He played out the battle over and over again in his head. Avoid the hammer, avoid the hammer, avoid the hammer, he stumbles, now strike!

 

When he surfaced he let out the breath he held in. He looked over to see Dany had already climbed out of the pool and is being dried by Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah. He followed suit before he slipped in a sandsilk robe.

 

To ease his mind he lounged with Dany and fed their dragons. Being with the four of them felt as if they were the only ones in the world but still something felt missing, like a shadow casting over them. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

 

Irri stepped through the silk curtains, "Qoy Khal, Khaleesi, Jorah the Andal has returned with a man."

 

"Send him in with this man." Daenerys ordered.

 

Irri nodded before walking out. The two of them exchanged an anxious look. Jorah entered with a man in green and purple robes with skin as ebony as polished obsidian. Their dragons perched on them protectively and eyed the man curiously.

 

"My king, my queen, " Jorah bowed his head, "I bring you Quhuru Mo, captain of the Cinnamon Wind out of Tall Trees Town."

 

The ebony man knelt, "I am greatly honored, your graces." He greeted in Valyrian.

 

"The honor is ours." Dany replied ever courteous.

 

"Are you of the Summer Isles?" Daemon asked.

 

"I am, Your Grace, but before, not half a year past, we called at Oldtown. From there I bring you a gift."

 

"A gift?" Daenerys wondered.

 

"I don't see any gift."

 

"The gift is not a jewel or favor but news. I speak truly when I say, Robert Baratheon is dead."

 

The twins took pause at the news. "Dead?" Daenerys spoke first.

 

"Are you certain?" He knew the man spoke true but he wanted to hear it again.

 

"Quite certain, Your Grace, Oldtown, Dorne, Lys, and all other ports spoke of his death." He explained.

 

Not a lie, "How did he die, was he in a battle?" Daemon wanted to know who killed the Usurper before he did.

 

"Torn open by a boar whilst hunting or so I heard." The man answered, "Or so I heard in Oldtown."

 

_ 'I'd pardon the boar and keep him as a pet.'  _ Daemon smirked as Viserion gave a small chuff dealing his father's satisfaction.

 

"Others say his queen betrayed him, or his brother or Lord Stark who was his Hand. But all agree that Robert Baratheon is indeed dead." The captain informed.

 

"The boy sits on the Iron Throne now." Jorah informed.

 

"King Joffrey Baratheon reigns, " The sailor confirmed, "But the Lannisters rule. Robert's brothers have fled King's Landing. They seek to claim the throne for themselves. And the Hand has been executed as a traitor."

 

"Ned Stark a traitor? Unlikely." Jorah snorted.

 

"May I remind you Ser Jorah that he had a hand in dethroning our family." Daemon glared at the old bear.

 

"Indeed, what honor could a man like that have." Daenerys agreed.

 

"Anything else?" Daemon asked the captain.

 

"The Hand's son Robb Stark has been declared King in the North and marches south for vengeance and the Tullys stand with him." Quhuru added.

 

Daemon simply nodded, "Thank you, " Daenerys spoke, "this gift is more valuable than you know."

 

"As was yours, ” They looked at him curiously, "I have seen dragons."

 

Dany smiled while Daemon chuckled, "As will the whole world when they are grown." Dany replied.

 

With that, the man walked out of the silk curtains. The two abruptly stood and their dragons spread their wings and uncoiled from them.

 

"We need a fleet." Dany stated, "We have a Dothraki horde and dragons, the very alliance that overthrew our house is collapsing in on itself."

 

Daemon nodded, "Ten thousand Dothraki could sweep the Seven Kingdoms we have four times that and they are at each other's throats, the time to strike is now."

 

"My king, my queen if I may speak freely, " With a nod from Daenerys he continued, "How are we to acquire a fleet as well as foot soldiers? The Dothraki are a mighty force on the field but they can't hold castles and horses can't run over water. And we will need alliances with the great houses."

 

Jorah spoke true, "We have the gold, jewels and goods Illyrio and the other nobles gifted us at our wedding." Daenerys stated, "How many ships will that buy?"

 

Jorah himself was there that day, "A few but not enough to ferry the whole horde."

 

"Then what shall we do?"

 

"Xaro offered us the knowledge of Qarth, let us see if the answers we seek lies with that knowledge."

 

"I don't trust Xaro nor Pyatt or Quaithe." He stated, "They want something."

 

"As does everyone else." Daenerys replied, "I will shower them pretty words whilst you dig for their true motives."

 

_ 'A sound plan.' _ He nodded in agreement.

 

"For now we rest." Daemon states and the other two nodded, "And as for alliances, the great houses will flock to us at the sight of our dragons."

 

"Dragons can die, your grace."

 

"As do dragonslayers." Daenerys replied.


	18. Paradise Lost

**This chapter is gonna cover a lot of ground mostly because I felt bad for the unannounced hiatus.**

 

**_"The mind is its own place, and in itself, it can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven." - John Milton_ **

 

_ Chapter 17: Paradise Lost _

 

They've hit a dead end. The nobles of Qarth saw them as nothing but entertainment. Daenerys did all she could to make sure Daemon didn't kill any of them though she herself was tempted. They heard their pleas but did not listen. Daenerys remembered pureborn sat upon their wooden chairs.

 

The pureborn controlled the civic guard and a fleet of war galleys. They wanted that fleet and the men who sailed it. That fleet alone can ferry their horde. They could stop at Volantis then sail for the shores of Westeros.

 

But they are not at sea. They are currently in a palanquin with Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Their bloodriders and Ser Jorah ride around them along with Irri and Jhiqui. They ordered Doreah to stay behind with their guard to protect the dragons. Daemon didn't like them being out in the open.

 

Xaro seemed genuine in his questioning of their pleas. Daemon always reminded her that he wanted something from them and to never trust him. Daenerys already knew this. Xaro was just like everyone else who came to see them for their dragons, just more ambitious.

 

Xaro made sure that all those who came to see the dragons, the wealthy and humble alike, gave a token to them. They received many gifts, bags of coin, silver chains and jewelry, lace from Myr, amber and dragonglass from Asshai, chests of Saffron from Yi Ti. Singers sang, dancers danced, jugglers juggled and a woman gifted them the dried corpse of her late husband, it is believed such remains hold great power, especially if the deceased had been a sorcerer, as this one had been.

 

"I've noticed that you're brother and dragons have a good sense of smell." Xaro commented. Dany smiled politely. "This wine is ordinary. I hear across the Jade Sea they make a golden vintage so fine one sip can make all other wines taste like vinegar. Let us take my pleasure barge and look for it."

 

"The only golden vintage I will take is those of the Arbor." Daenerys replied.

 

The Abor is an isle south of the Reach ruled by House Redwyne. Lord Redwyne fought for their father until the very end.  _ 'Will he fight for us when we return?' _

 

"Let us sail to the Arbor but we must take a warship instead of a pleasure barge." She replied.

 

"I have no warships, war is bad for business." Xaro replied.

 

_ 'But you can afford warships.' _ "I have not asked you to take up a sword for us only lend us ships." She replied sweetly.

 

"Of trading ships I have few. But who can say how many, one may be in a storm in the summer sea, another sinking as we speak or one of my captains may take the riches for himself. Every day I grow poorer." The merchant prince replied.

 

Daemon spoke after what felt like a century, "The same can be said of the contrary. Perhaps your ships have favorable winds or that your captains remain loyal and are returning to Qarth as we speak. And every day you grow ever richer." He met Xaro's eyes with an even look.

 

Xaro replied after a moment, "Nothing in the world is certain." He simply replied.

 

Daemon smiled politely, "And you only take action in endeavors that are certain to make you richer."

 

Xaro smiled, "We all take endeavors that are certain to end in our favor."

 

"A Dothraki horde the size of ours is certain to sweep the Seven Kingdoms. All we need is enough ships to ferry us to the shores of Westeros and all who've aided us will be rewarded handsomely." Daemon replied easily.

 

"Marry your sister to me and every ship in my possession is yours." The merchant replied, "She enchants me, in my sleep I see her in my dreams. I promise I will treat her like the goddess she is."

 

Dany saw Daemon's eyes turn cold, "Pretty words, Xaro." She quickly cut in, "But beneath them is still a no."

 

"You speak of this Iron Throne, it sounds monstrous and cold, the idea of you cutting yourself on these old jagged swords you speak of worries me." His jeweled nose made him appear to be a bird, "Your brother, on the other hand, is all the warrior. A thousand cuts could never slow him down. Let him take the throne while you make Qarth your kingdom, a god queen and I your king. I will bathe you in gifts and give you a golden throne should you wish it."

 

Daemon moved to defend her but she spoke, she should defend herself, "You underestimate me Xaro. I will endure a thousand cuts, ten thousand, a million if that's what it takes to reclaim Westeros. Like my ancestors Visenya and Rhaenys I will sit on the throne of our ancestors as much as Daemon."

 

Xaro shed a tear, "Is there nothing turn you from this madness?"

 

_ 'Empty tears.'  _ She noticed.

 

"Not even the gods themselves." She replied taking a sip of wine. "If each of the Thirteen offered us ten ships we-"

 

"You would have a hundred and thirty ships we no men to sail them." Xaro replied.

 

"We're quick learners." Daemon replied.

 

"Are your Dothraki?" Xaro countered.

 

"Then we will seek out the Guild of Spicers and the Tourmaline Brotherhood." Daenerys states.

 

"They will give you nothing but flattery and lies." Xaro replied.

 

"Much like the pureborn." Daemon replied, "If ships won't be given to us then we will buy them."

 

"With what gold, my king?" He asked.

 

_ 'With the gold, we've hidden from you.' _

 

"With the gifts seekers give us." Daemon replied, "You're man of business Xaro and currently our business is buying ships. We need ships, how much does a small fleet cost?"

 

"More than you have, Your Grace." The prince stated.

 

"I'd like a straight answer Xaro." He said more sternly, "Let us not mince words and speak true and blunt."

 

Xaro blinked before glancing outside, "Why are we slowing?"

 

Daemon would've pushed if they hadn't stopped. Daenerys peaked out of the palanquin to speak to Aggo, "Why have we stopped?" She asked in Dothraki.

 

"A firemage, Khaleesi." The bloodrided replied nodding towards the wall of people.

 

"I'd like to see."

 

"Then you will." Jhogo replied pulling her silver by her reins.

 

She hopped out of the palanquin onto her mare and Daemon followed shortly hopping onto his own black that Rakharo pulled. They rode ahead and atop their horses they could see the firemage above the heads of the crowd. The man created a ladder, a crackling orange ladder made of fire, that rose from the floor and towards the sky. They noticed that the crowd is made of people not of Qarth.

 

Daemon scanned the crowd before seeing a young girl in a felt hat, "There." He nodded at the girl.

 

Daenerys followed his gaze and saw the girl, "A cutpurse." They weren't pampered nobles who were raised in a castle and were blind to such things. They saw cutpurses aplenty in the streets of the Free Cities. Daemon even convinced Viserys to cut pockets and purses once.

 

The mage made gestures with his hands and the ladder grew higher and higher with each upward sweep of his arms. The crowd craned their necks upwards whilst Daenerys looked down at the cutpurses who scurried in the crowd. Daemon kept his eyes on the mage in silent wonder. When the ladder reached forty feet the mage leapt on it and climbed it with the speed of a monkey. Each rung he took turned to smoke as he climbed. When he reached the top of the ladder disappeared into smoke as did he and the crowd cheered.

 

"A fine trick." Jhogo said with admiration.

 

"Not a trick."

 

They all turned to find Quaithe, "What do you mean, my lady?" Daenerys asked.

 

"Not a year ago the man could hardly wake fire from dragonglass. He had a small skill with powders and wildfire, sufficient to entrance a crowd while his cutpurses did their work." It was simple misdirection, "He could walk on hot coals and make burning roses bloom in the air, but he could no more aspire to climb the fiery ladder than a common fisherman could hole to catch a Kraken."

 

Daenerys looked where the ladder once stood uneasily while Daemon looked intrigued. The smoke now is gone and the crowd breaking, all going back to their own business. They would soon find their purses empty. "And now?"

 

"His powers grow, Khaleesi. And you are the cause of it, the both of you." She answered, placing a hand on Dany's wrist, "You two are the Mother and Father of Dragons are you not."

 

"She is and no shadow may touch her." Jhogo lightly pushed her hand away from Dany.

 

"Shadows are servants of light." She replied before gazing at the two, "You must leave this city soon Daemon and Daenerys Targaryen, or you will never be allowed to leave again." She warned causing the hairs of Dany's neck to stand and her wrist still tingle where Quaithe touched, "As I said when you first arrived. Those have come day and night to see the wonder of dragons and they have lusted. They are fire made flesh and fire is power but so are you."

 

"And where will we go?"

 

"To go north, you must journey south. To reach the west you, much go east. To go forward you must go back, and to touch the light you much past beneath the shadow."

 

Daemon gave an exasperated sigh. Quaithe's cryptic words have all but reached his limit.

 

_ 'Asshai.' _

 

"What will the Asshai'I give us?" She demands, "Ships, riches, an army?"

 

"Truth." She replied before bowing and disappearing with the crowd.

 

Dany turned to Daemon who was in deep thought, "What do you think?" She asked.

 

He looked up to meet her eyes, "Whether we listen to her or not it doesn't matter we can't go anywhere without ships."

 

"Let us return to my palace." Xaro said from his cushions having watched the whole exchange, "We will discuss more business on the morrow."

 

They silently rode back to Xaro's palace. The entire time both twins thought of Quiath's words. She was indeed right about many people coming to seek out their dragons. Maybe she was also right about them not being permitted to leave.

 

When they reached the great palace they dismounted and let Xaro's slaves take their horses to the stables.

 

"What are we to do, Qoy Khal?" Rakharo asked uncertainty.

 

"I'm not sure but we need to-" Daemon paused at the sight of blood pooling underneath their door. He quickly unsheathed his sword as did the others and Dany with her dagger.

 

Daemon cautiously gripped and twisted the doorknob and Jorah did the same with the other. With a quick nod to each other, they pushed the doors open. Behind the door, they found their Dothraki guard all on the floor on pools of their own blood.

 

"Jorah, notify Xaro now!" He ordered and the knight nodded before running off.

 

They slowly entered their wing and found more and more of their Dothraki dead on the floor. When the reached their chambers they saw Doreah dead on the floor.

 

"Doreah!" Dany ran ahead to their handmaid's side.

 

Both king and queen looked up to their bed to find their woven cages gone and with them their dragons. They looked to each other and saw that they had the same burning rage in their eyes.

 

"Where are our children?!" They both shouted.

 

* * *

 

Xaro arranged a meeting of the Thirteen to discuss the matter. Daemon has lost all patience and gripped his sword and Daenerys wouldn't hold him back. That fact that it's likely one of these people only fueled the fire burning within them.

 

"We would like you to launch a full investigation to find out who took your dragons. That is all we ask." Daenerys states.

 

"You expect us to use our own resources to find your little pets?" One dark-haired man asked.

 

"They aren't our pets." Daemon sneered, "They are our children and we will tear this city apart looking for them."

 

Enough with the pleasantries, smiles and pretty words. Someone has taken their children and they will know the wrath of their mother and father.

 

"Perhaps it is for the best." A portly man suggested, "Your dragons would've brought the world nothing but death and misery."

 

"I can easily bring death and misery without my dragons, my lord." Daemon replied, "But that can be avoided if you aid us in finding them."

 

"Is that a threat?"

 

"Not a threat a promise." A voice hissed behind them.

 

Everyone turned to find Pyat Pree entering the room, "Faceless Men, never make empty threats."

 

Daemon glared at the warlock "How do you-"

 

He raised his hand to speak, "I felt the magic within you the moment I laid eyes on you." He stopped before them, "But that is not the reason why I am here, I've come to help you."

 

"How?" Daenerys asked.

 

"I will take you to them, your children. Come with my to the House of the Undying." He answered and their bloodriders immediately glared at the man. "Where I have put them."

 

Jorah stepped forward and shielded them, "You seek death warlock." He pointed his sword at Pyatt.

 

"No, I seek an agreement. I've already made one with the King of Qarth." He announced and the Thirteen laughed.

 

"There is no king of Qarth." One of them chuckled.

 

"There is now." Xaro stood and the laughing died.

 

"You?" Daenerys glared at the man.

 

"You should've accepted my marriage proposal when you had the chance, Khaleesi." The man replied before turning to the rest of the Thirteen, "For too long Qarth has been divided, you, the Guild of Spicers, the pureborn, the Tourmaline Brotherhood, all of you live in the past. No longer I alone will lead Qarth to greatness with the warlocks at my side."

 

"And you think any of us would allow this to happen?" He shot out of his chair.

 

"You can't allow or deny anything in death." Pyat Pree stated as thirteen cloaked men stepped from behind each of the thirteen and slit their throats. They dropped their hoods to reveal that they each were Pyatt Pree.

 

They were easily outnumbered and outmatched, "We need to get out of here now!"

 

Their small group ran towards the door but we're blocked by Pyatt, "Children should be with their parents." He mocked as Daemon threw a dagger into his heat and he disappeared into shadow and his dagger fell to the floor.

 

A lanky shadow caught their attention and they saw Pyatt standing by the window, "They are waiting for you at the House of the Undying."

 

Before he could say anymore they ran. They scurried out of the palace and into the stables where their horses waited. They quickly mounted and rode away.

 

They rode away until the shades of orange and purple filled the sky. They stopped inside an alleyway and sat in silence, the panting of their horses being the only sound in the narrow alley.

 

Jorah broke the silence, "My king, my queen. We must make haste for the gates and ride away with the Khalasar."

 

They both snap at him, "And leave our children?" Daemon glared at the man.

 

"They are not your children, Your Grace. They did not come from your seed and grow in the queen's womb."

 

"We will not leave without them." Daenerys replied.

 

"You're at risk here, my queen." Jorah pleaded.

 

"We're have always been at risk, this is no different." Daemon countered

 

Neither king or queen will relent. They will stop at nothing until they get their children back.

 

"What will we do, Qoy Khal?" Jhogo asked.

 

"Seek Quaithe, she will help." Daenerys commanded.

 

"She can't be trusted." Jorah protested, "She arrived with Xaro and Pyatt."

 

"She warned us of their plan." Daemon reminded, "If she was involved why would she do that?"

 

"How will the shadow lady help us?" Irri asked gripping onto Rakharo.

 

"Ask her to let you through the gates and prepare the Khalasar to sack the city." Daemon ordered, "While Xaro is distracted we will go to the House of the Undying and take our children back."

 

"You can't go alone. I will go with you." Jorah offered, "I'm sworn to protect you, die for you."

 

"And to serve us, you will command the Dothraki to take people prisoner not kill them." Daenerys said gently, "There will be no raping, or stealing only kill the soldiers."

 

Jorah and the Bloodriders nodded, "We will return and when we do we will leave this damned city with a fleet." Daemon promised, "Now go, find Quaithe." He ordered.

 

The bloodriders rode away and Jorah gives Daenerys one more worried look before riding away. The twins turned to each other before riding to the opposite direction. They stayed close and had their blades ready should they run into one of Xaro's men or Pyatt Pree himself.

 

"What will we do once we reach the House of the Undying?" Daenerys asked unsurely.

 

"We cut down any man who dares stand between us and our children and when we find them we kill Xaro and Pyatt." He said without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

When they reached their destination they took pause. In a city so full of colors they expected the House of the Undying to be the most extravagant but before them stood a grey ruin. They low tower told alone with only black barked trees with blue leaves around it. These leaves were used to make the drink the shade of the evening.

 

"I guess we now know why it's called the Palace of Dust." Daemon muttered before they dismounted.

 

"Even the sunlight doesn't reach this place." Daenerys said looking up to the cloudy sky. While the sun kissed the rest of Qarth it never reached here.

 

They tied their horses to a nearby tree and began to walk towards the tower.

 

"This is no doubt a trap." Daenerys said

 

"Keep your dagger in hand." Daemon replied.

 

The trees over them blacked out the grey sky. The street leads directly to the door of the tower. The door was oval-shaped in the style of a mouth with a stone face around it. They stopped before the door before looking at each other and nodded. Together they pushed the door open and entered the dark abyss.

 

In the darkness Daemon immediately felt the absence of Daenerys. "Dany!" He called out.

 

In a single pillar of light a glass goblet stood on a pedestal with a blue liquid in it. Shade of the evening.

 

"Drink, Dragon King." Pratt Pree's voice echoed through the darkness, "Then take the door to the right, always right until you find the chamber of the Undying only then will you reach you bride and children."

 

Daemon glared at the darkness around him. He cautiously walked towards the pedestal and eyed the goblet. He slowly picked it up and sniffed it. It wasn't poisoned.

 

He closed his eyes and sipped the blue liquid. Taste made him cringe in disgust. It tasted like ink and rotting meat but when he took another sip the taste changed. He felt familiar tastes of wine, mare's milk, Drogo's seed, and Dany's wet honey.

 

"Now enter." Pyatt's voice boomed.

 

The light spread throughout the room to reveal three doors. He scanned the left, the center and the right. They all looked the same. Only one will lead to Daenerys and his children. He headed for the door to the right. His hand shook when it gripped the cold doorknob. Without hesitation, he twisted the knob and entered.

 

He found another room identical to the one he had just been in. This has to be a trick of some kind. He took the right door again and the room was the same as the last. He took the right door once again and it was the same as the others. He took the right door again but this room was oval-shaped instead of squared. The walls were worm-eaten wood. Instead of four doors, there were six. The new layout threw him for a moment before he took the most right door.

 

He entered a long, high ceilinged hallway. On the right wall, torches were perched emitting a low orange light and to the left were doors. He could hear the sound in the walls, small scratches than him think of mice. When the scratching stop the only noises were behind the doors. He heard whimpering as if someone was trapped and another came a moan. He quickly walked past these doors but saw the last few opened.

 

He tried to keep his eyes ahead but his curiosity outweighed his reasoning. He looked into the door to see a beautiful woman curled into a ball. He noticed her skin is a pale blue color with icicles in her hair and raven picking at her head. He reached to help her but as soon as he reached past the doorway the cold from the room made him recoil a step back. He looked down at his hand to find a thin layer of ice encasing his hand.

 

He rubbed his hands together to warm himself before continuing. He then saw a dead lion in a field of golden roses. He noticed that the lion had foam and bile spilling from its mouth. The thorns of the roses pricked the dead lion.

 

Moving past the room he saw a pool of blood. He leaned forward to see what lurked beneath. Before he could react a slimy tentacle jetted out of the blood and lashed at him. He jumped back and closed the door before it could coil around him.

 

He decided to scurry past the rest of the doors both open and closed ones. The hall seemed endless though. The doors varied in size and material. Iron, wood, dragonglass, steel they were never the same. He never stopped walking until he reached large bronze double doors. It was larger than the other doors.

 

He pushed it open to reveal a great stone room, larger than he's ever seen. The ceiling was blown open revealing a cloudy sky. Snow rained down from the sky upon a pile of swords melted together. It made him feel uneasy. He backed away before he walked away.

 

He next door was a familiar sight. The sky was black and he saw himself sleeping on the floor before a great fire. The other rooms contained things he didn't recognize but this memory was fresh. He was about to walk away but stopped when he saw a silhouette in the flames. The silhouette grew larger as it approached his sleeping form. He kept watching until the door slammed itself shut. He tried to open the door, he kicked, tackled but it wouldn't budge.

 

He didn't have time to pry open this door so he moved on. He stopped at the sound of boiling. He looked through a door to see a cavern with a pond of molten magma. On the black stone shore, he saw two men making love. He felt himself getting hard at the sight. The man on his back was encased in scarlet flames and the man ravishing him was a black shadow. They intertwined in a dance of light and dark, sighs and moans. He fought the urge to relieve himself and walked away.

 

Daemon kept walking for hours until he reached the end. He found himself at the foot of an ascending staircase. He looked up at the darkness. He unsheathed his sword before climbing the steps. At the top was a pale, old splintered wooden door. He paused at the door and hesitated. Beyond the splintered door he heard three cries.

 

His dragons cried for him and Daenerys. He closed his eyes and could imagine them yelling, 'Father, mother, where are you?!'

 

Daemon opened his eyes with a solid resolve as a father. He forcefully pushed the door open and entered a large, gloomy circular room.

 

At the center of the room were Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal chained down to a pedestal under a blue beam of light. The pedestal was too small for the three of them to stand. Drogon took the most room and Rhaegal barely stood at the edge and Viserion clung to the side. Daemon looked up to see Daenerys at the other side of the door. They smiled before they ran to the pedestal.

 

When they reached the pedestal they gently reached down and comforted their children, "How do we break these chains?" Dany asked.

 

"Back away." He said before raising his sword eyeing the chains.

 

"Mother of dragons…"

 

The whispering moan caused Daemon to pause.

 

"Father of dragons…"

 

Daemon and Daenerys both turned around their backs to the pedestal their blades pointed at the darkness. Their dragons hissed at the voice.

 

"Dragons… dragons… dragons…"

 

More voices joined the first. Some male, some female and one of a child, the voices sang in unison. A thumping echoed through the room and the blue beam of light beats with the thumping. Daenerys looked up to see a blue human heart floating above them.

 

"Daemon."

 

He looked back and followed her gaze up to the heart. For a brief moment, she saw his face shift uneasily before he glared out in the darkness. "We are Daemon and Daenerys of House Targaryen, rightful king, and queen of Westeros. Release us!" He demanded.

 

Just as he finished his sentence a withered old figure came from the shadows. His skin was grey, lips blue, nails bluer still nearly black. The whites of his eyes were blue. His head is bare of any hair. He must be one of the Undying Ones.

 

"Mother of dragons… Father of dragons… children of three…"

 

A withered woman appeared from the shadows.

 

"Three?" Daenerys questioned.

 

"Three heads of the dragon…"

 

The ghosts chorused in unison. One right after another they emerged from the darkness. Their lips blue, skin grey, nails nearly black.

 

"Mother of dragons… Father of dragons… children of lightning and storm… fates intertwined…"

 

"Three lights the mother must light… one for life and one for death and one to love…"

 

Their voices became a song.

 

"Three lights the father must fade… one of blood… one of jealousy… one of mercy…"

 

The blue corrupt heart began to beat rapidly.

 

"Three mounts the mother must ride… one to bed… one to dread… one to love…"

 

They became louder.

 

"Three mounts the father must tame… one to lust… one to hate… one to love…"

 

And louder.

 

Both the twins began to fall to the ground. Their strength leaving them, their hearts slowing and their breath shallowing.

 

"Three treasons the mother will know… once for blood and once for gold and once for love."

 

Daenerys leaned on the pedestal to try and stand but fell again.

 

"Three traitors the father will know… one to hate and one to kill and one to torture."

 

"Release us…" Daemon's voice was almost as faint as theirs.

 

"What?" Dany tried, "What are you showing us…"

 

What was happening to them? Their very lives were being sapped away from them.

 

"Show them…"

 

Pale grey hands with blue nails grabbed them and dragged them away from the pedestal. Daemon struggled as the image of Viserys falling to the floor in a lump, dead, filled his mind. A tall silver-haired king stood before a burning city. Green flames erupted from the stone floor and engulfed a bound man as an old king laughed. "Father of dragons… weapon of life…" A long bridge breaks in two over a great river. A golden skull melted in a meadow of flowers. On a black sand beach, a flock of seagulls feasted on a Kraken. "Father of dragons… bringer of death." Viserion glided over a sacked city with a dead black goat beneath. Atop a wall of ice, a black shadow stood emitting a calming presence. "Father of dragon… one of three."

 

The visions came faster and faster, so fast they overwhelmed his senses. A bloodied grey-eyed girl ran through a narrow street. A sorrowful woman wailed as a storm raged outside her window. Thousands of calloused hands reached out for him. "Father!" They wailed for him, pleading. "Father, father!"

 

The Undying Ones began to scratch, pull, and grapple at him. The visions gone, he began to wrestle against their grip until his sword arm broke free. He swung his sword down and hacked away at them. They hissed and still grappled at him.

 

"Dany, to the pedestal!" He yelled hoping she can hear him.

 

He kicked and hacked them away before he crawled away from crones. His strength still gone he crawled towards his children who screeched for him. He used the sword as a crutch and got on one knee. He tried to stand up but fell forward against the pedestal. He climbed the pedestal until he propped his chin on it and found Daenerys already there.

 

They reached across the pedestal and clasped their hands together and looked into each other's eyes. The Undying began to wail and crawl towards them like spiders. They paid them no mind before, together, they roared, "Dracarys!"

 

The blue-lit room became engulfed in jets of black, gold and yellow flames. The Undying wailed in pain as the fire consumed them. Daemon looked up to the pale blue heart still beating. He raised his sword through the jets of flames as if holding the fire in his hand he trusted the sword into the blue heart. The blue light faded as the black heart rotted away.

 

Feeling the heat of the flames they stood. The intensity of the fire melted away the chains that bound their dragons. The whole room was ablaze and the Undying were naught but piles of ash now.

 

They smiled but the smiled quickly died as the room began to shake. Their strength back, they gathered their dragons and bolted for the door. Daemon kicked open the door to a serpentine passageway. The only light was that of the dying flames behind. The passageway had no doors left nor right. Their run broke into a sprint as the walls collapsed behind them. They ran and ran until they reached an oval mouth shaped door. Together they tackled the door open and into the sunlight.

 

The harsh light made them flinch but they still ran until they reached their horses. They stopped and panted. The cracking of stone made them look back to see the House of the Undying collapsed in on itself.

 

"Our dragons did that?" Daenerys said astonished.

 

Daemon shook his head, "I think without the Undying there was nothing left to support that ruin." He looked down to see Viserion muzzle his neck, ”And now…" He panted.

 

"Now we seek retribution." Daenerys said determinedly.

 

They mounted their horses, kept hold of their children and rode away towards the sounds of screaming, horses, and hooting.


End file.
